How We
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Aku akan menceritakan tentang bagaimana kami... ChanBaek. Yaoi. BL.
1. Chapter 1

**HOW WE MET**

 **CHANYEOL**

* * *

Plak.

" _If you really hate me that much, just get out of my house and never come back_!"

Dua mata sewarna _sapphire_ itu menatapku nanar, penuh amarah dan mungkin kebencian yang menggebu-gebu. Dulu dia selalu memandangku dengan sorot penuh cinta, tapi sekarang, cinta itu sudah tak kutemukan lagi di sana. Tangan kurus yang baru saja menamparku keras-keras tampak bergetar di sisi tubuhnya—aku tidak tahu apakah dia gemetaran karena baru saja menyakitiku atau karena dia sedang berjuang keras untuk tidak menamparku lagi.

Dia adalah _mum_. Ibuku. Charlotte.

Wanita luar biasa cantik yang selalu ayahku agung-agungkan dan ia cintai sampai akhir hidupnya. Tak hanya ayahku, dulu aku juga sangat menyayangi _mum_ dan tak pernah melawannya sedikitpun. Bahkan meninggikan suaraku di hadapannya saja aku enggan. Dia adalah ratu dalam kehidupan kami, ratu di keluarga kecil kami yang bahagia. Tapi itu dulu. _Mum_ sudah berubah sekarang dan aku juga demikian.

" _Honey_ , sudahlah. Arwah Park JoonYeol di surga akan bersedih kalau melihat kalian bertengkar seperti ini terus."

Ini dia alasan utama kenapa Charlotte berubah. Thomas. Suami mudanya yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua dariku.

Aku beralih menatap lelaki berwajah menjijikkan yang baru saja selesai bicara itu. "Barusan kau bilang apa, Sialan?"

Mataku memicing dengan senyum remeh tercetak di wajahku, "Apa kau baru saja menyebut nama ayahku dengan mulut kotormu itu?"

"Liam! Jaga bicaramu!" Charlotte sudah bersiap menamparku lagi tapi aku dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya lalu menghempasnya kuat-kuat. Kupikir kena tampar sekali sudah lebih dari cukup. _Mum_ merintih kesakitan karena perbuatan kasarku barusan, tapi aku sungguh tak peduli sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika aku merangsek maju dan mencengkeram kerah suami baru sialannya itu, dia berusaha melerai dan aku malah tega mendorongnya sampai ia jatuh.

"Akh!"

"Charlotte—" Thomas ingin menolong ibuku yang masih terduduk di lantai, tapi aku tak memberi celah untuknya sedikitpun. Cengkeramanku makin kuperkuat seolah ingin mematahkan leher lelaki kurang ajar yang membuat hidupku berantakan empat tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau tidak dengar aku bertanya padamu, Brengsek?" geramku penuh penekanan.

Bugh.

"Liam, _stop it_!"

"Kau harusnya menjawab kalau aku bertanya, Bodoh. Dimana sopan santunmu?"

Bugh.

"Liam! _Stop it_! Berhenti kataku!"

Charlotte menempatkan tubuhnya di antara kami berdua. Kedua tangannya terentang seolah ingin melindungi lelaki yang lebih pantas jadi anaknya ketimbang suaminya itu. Cih, bahkan sekarang dia lebih suka membela orang lain daripada aku putra kandungnya sendiri.

Seandainya saja dia tahu Thomas si Bajingan itu menyeringai sinis di balik tubuhnya. Ah, tentu saja _mum_ tidak tahu. Dia terlalu dibutakan puber kedua sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat kalau pria muda yang ia nikahi itu hidupnya dipenuhi kepura-puraan. Dia licik. Sebutan Jalang bahkan terlalu sopan untuk disematkan padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyebut nama ayahmu?" Charlotte kembali menatapku seolah ingin membakar tubuhku hidup-hidup. "Hanya karena dia menyebut nama orang yang sudah mati lalu kau malah memukulinya seperti itu? Dasar sakit! Harusnya mereka menahanmu lebih lama di tempat rehabilitasi!"

Tanganku terkepal dan tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Di belakang badan _mum_ , Thomas kembali tersenyum penuh arti dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Lelaki itu mengejekku secara terang-terangan.

"Sekarang pergi! Keluar dari rumahku dan jangan datang kemari lagi!"

"Charlotte, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Liam." Thomas berkata dengan tampang menghiba yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak. Anak ini memang harus diberi pelajaran, Thom! Tunggu apa lagi kau? _Get out now_!"

Sialnya, kakiku tak mau beranjak sedikitpun. _Mum_ melontarkan caci maki dan hinaan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak pantas dia ucapkan untukku, bahkan wanita itu juga mendorong-dorong tubuhku dengan kasar agar aku segera pergi—tapi aku masih saja keras kepala dan tetap bertahan di tempat.

"Baiklah!" _Mum_ menarik nafas panjang, "Aku akan panggilkan polisi untuk menyeretmu keluar dari sini." Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai menghubungi seseorang. Aku memang sudah beberapa kali berurusan dengan polisi, mungkin Charlotte sengaja menyimpan nomor mereka untuk jaga-jaga kalau seandainya suatu saat aku berbuat onar—seperti sekarang.

Bisa saja aku merebut ponsel mahal itu dan membantingnya ke lantai, atau kalau aku pengecut mungkin aku akan berlari ketakutan karena ancamannya dan pergi dari sini secepat mungkin—tapi yang kulakukan hanyalah diam.

" _Yes? I'd like to report_ …."

 _Mum_ melirik tajam ke arahku dan menggumamkan _wait here!_ tanpa suara. Setelahnya, dia berlalu pergi dari ruangan ini entah kemana—mungkin ke tempat aman dimana dia bebas mengadukan ulahku pada pihak berwajib.

"… _he is my son, 24 years old. Yes, he punched my husband and…"_

Telingaku panas dan hatiku benar-benar sakit. Sekarang adalah hari peringatan kematian ayahku yang ke-10 dan itulah sebenarnya alasan kenapa aku datang jauh-jauh dari Ghent menuju Bredenne. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah _mum_ dan aku memberikan penghormatan di depan meja kecil yang penuh makanan kesukaan ayah, menuangkan bir kesukaannya lalu setelahnya kami akan saling berpelukan untuk menghibur hati masing-masing.

Tapi sepertinya harapanku terlalu tinggi. _Mum_ bahkan tidak ingat dan tidak menyiapkan satu hidangan apapun untuk ayah. Malah foto ayah yang sedang memangku gitar yang tadinya dipajang di ruang tamu sekarang berganti foto pernikahannya dengan Thomas. Dan hal yang membuatku lebih terluka adalah ketika mengetahui lemari besar berisi barang-barang peninggalan ayah tidak ada di rumah ini lagi. _Mum_ bilang dia sudah membuang lemarinya dan membakar habis seluruh isinya.

"Apa gunanya menyimpan sampah?" Dia bilang begitu.

Itulah awal mulanya kami bertengkar.

"Ck, ck, ck. Harusnya kau tidak perlu membuat ibumu marah, Nak. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, sebelum polisi-polisi itu datang dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara."

 ** _Mum_** **, seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan pelacur kesayanganmu ini.**

Thomas melangkah lambat-lambat dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Dia mencondongkan tubuh lalu mendekatkan bibir bertindiknya ke telingaku, "Tentu saja aku tak rela kalau itu sampai terjadi. Tapi tak apa, aku akan mengunjungimu di penjara sama seperti waktu kau masih direhabilitasi dulu. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan ibumu, bagaimana?"

Tangan sialannya bergerak pelan meraba pahaku lalu berhenti di daerah selangkanganku. "Aku merindukan _ini_ dan sama sekali tak keberatan kalau kita harus melakukannya di dalam sel yang sempit."

Dia tersenyum, merasa puas dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Sayangnya senyum jelek itu tak bertahan lama karena hanya dalam hitungan detik, tinju besarku kembali melayang dan menghantam pipinya tanpa ampun. Bukan hanya sekali, aku memukuli wajahnya berulang kali seolah ingin melampiaskan seluruh amarah yang dari tadi kutahan-tahan. Aku semakin marah karena dia tidak mengelak atau membalas pukulanku sedikitpun.

"La-gi, Liam. Pu-kul aku lagi."

Malang sekali ibuku karena telah menikahi seorang jalang. Lihatlah bagaimana senyum menjijikkan itu masih bisa tersungging meski bibirnya nyaris hancur karena tinju-tinjuku yang menyakitkan. Mungkin baginya hantaman tanganku terasa bagai belaian alih-alih siksaan.

"Akh—nik-mat seka-li pukulanmu. Ayo pu-kul aku terus!"

Lelaki ini sakit. Memangnya lelaki sehat mana yang akan terangsang berat sampai-sampai celananya menggembung karena dipukuli seperti ini?

"Dasar _gay_ menjijikkan! Mati saja kau!"

Bugh. Bugh. Bugh.

Sudah kubilang, _mum_. Jangan biarkan aku berdua saja dengan jalangmu ini karena aku bisa saja hilang kesabaran dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Ya, mungkin saja aku akan membunuh Thomas kalau ibuku tidak datang dan menjerit histeris ketika mendapati suami kecintaannya hampir pingsan dengan wajah berdarah-darah di tangan anaknya sendiri. Dan lelaki itu memang tak sadarkan diri beberapa detik sebelum ibuku menghampiri kami. Entah betulan pingsan atau hanya pura-pura.

"Astaga, Thomas! Liam, hentikan! Liam, _stop it_!" _Mum_ berteriak sambil menarik-narik lenganku sekuat tenaga.

Aku tak menghiraukan teriakannya sedikitpun. Satu tinju lagi bersarang di hidung Thomas dan benda itu langsung mengucurkan darah segar—tapi aku belum cukup puas, aku ingin menghajarnya lebih dari ini.

"PARK CHANYEOL, BERHENTI KATAKU!"

 _Park Chanyeol._

Tanganku terhenti di udara dan _mum_ mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjauhkan tubuhku dari Thomas. Layaknya adegan di drama, ibuku memangku kepala pria itu dan mulai menangis. Wanita ini—dia bahkan tak mengeluarkan airmata sedikitpun ketika ayahku _pergi_ tapi dengan mudahnya terisak pilu untuk orang lain yang jelas-jelas tak mencintainya sedikitpun.

"Kupastikan kau membusuk dipenjara kali ini, Park Chanyeol! Dasar anak kurang ajar kau! Kau sama saja dengan ayahmu itu!" katanya di sela tangisan. Tangannya tampak gemetar hebat saat menyusuri wajah Thomas yang luka disana-sini.

"Ya Tuhan, Thomas!"

 _Mum_ , kenapa kau malah menangisi dia? Tak tahukah kau selama ini apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku tanpa sepengetahuanmu?

"Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi melihat semua tingkahmu, Chanyeol. Aku menyerah!"

" _Mum_ —" kakiku melangkah pelan ingin menghampirinya, tapi langsung terhenti saat itu juga.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi! Aku jijik dipanggil ibu olehmu, apa kau paham?!"

Tanpa bisa kutahan, setetes airmataku jatuh begitu saja. Setelah menyingkirkan semua kenangan tentang ayah dalam hidupku, sekarang aku juga tidak boleh memanggilnya _mum_?

Benarkah dia Charlotte, ibuku? Dadaku bergemuruh hebat dan sakitnya tak tertahankan lagi. Hubungan kami memang memburuk secara drastis setelah ayah pergi dan _mum_ menikah untuk yang kedua kali. Kuakui, aku memang bukan anak yang baik dan sering sekali melakukan hal-hal yang memprovokasi amarahnya. Tapi tetap saja hatiku masih menyimpan setitik keinginan untuk berdamai dengan _mum_ dan kembali pada kami yang dulu.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia ibuku dan aku anaknya. Terlepas dari mataku yang tidak biru, rambutku yang bukan _blonde_ atau gen ayahku yang orang Korea lebih mendominasi dari gen miliknya—aku tetaplah anaknya.

Dan ucapannya barusan secara terang-terangan memberitahuku kalau aku sudah dicampakkan. Aku dibuang oleh wanita yang melahirkanku, oleh satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki.

" _Mum_ —" tenggorokanku tercekat oleh isakanku sendiri dan mataku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh genangan airmata. Rasanya sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit sampai rasanya aku mau mati saja.

Dulu kami begitu bahagia. Selepas makan malam, ayah selalu memainkan gitarnya di ruang tamu lalu aku dan _mum_ akan bernyanyi bersama. _Mum_ juga suka menari. Dia mengajarkanku _Zwierig Dansje_ dan kami bertiga selalu menarikan tari tradisional Belgia itu sambil tertawa. _Mum_ juga selalu memeluk dan menciumku. Katanya aku yang paling ia cintai di jagat raya ini. Katanya aku yang—sudahlah, dia sudah bilang dipanggil ibu olehku adalah hal yang menjijikan.

Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar bunyi sirine meraung-raung membelah kesunyian malam.

* * *

Semua sudah siap.

Paspor, visa, tiket pesawat—aku tak punya banyak barang dan bukan tipe orang yang suka membawa berkoper-koper pakaian, jadi yang kubawa hanya sebuah ransel besar—semuanya sudah dipersiapkan. Tinggal melangkah ke konter _check-in_ , mengikuti serangkaian alurnya yang membosankan lalu terbang.

Itu rencana Charlotte.

Malam itu, aku sama sekali tidak melawan ketika para polisi membawaku ke kantor mereka dan menjebloskanku ke dalam penjara. Aku pasrah-pasrah saja, toh kupikir tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Kalau melihatku membusuk di dalam sel bisa membuat Charlotte dan Thomas bahagia, kenapa tidak? Malah aku berharap ditembak mati saja sekalian supaya mereka bisa menari-nari di dekat peti matiku dan mengiringi pemakamanku dengan penuh tawa. Tak apa, biar mereka puas sekalian.

Untuk membela diri saja aku tidak bisa, dasar payah.

Aku dibebaskan dari penjara dua minggu kemudian—atas permintaan Charlotte. Dia datang menemuiku ke kantor polisi dengan wajah dingin lalu mengajukan berbagai macam persyaratan yang harus kupenuhi.

"Tinggalkan Belgia dan pergilah ke Korea. Ayahmu punya sanak saudara di sana dan berdoalah supaya mereka mau menerimamu," begitulah kata Charlotte waktu itu.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan keberangkatanmu dan berjanjilah untuk tidak kembali ke sini lagi, mengerti?"

"Kau sepertinya serius sekali ingin menyingkirkanku, _ma'am_. Apa karena kau ingin rumah, tanah dan harta yang ayahku tinggalkan bisa kau nikmati sendirian? Ah, berdua maksudku—dengan jalang kesayanganmu itu tentunya." Ujarku sinis. Dia tampak kesal sekali tapi berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Pergi ke Korea atau dipenjara selamanya. Pilih salah satu."

"Kesalahanku tidak cukup berat untuk bisa membuatku dipenjara bertahun-tahun."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu masuk tempat rehabilitasi lagi. Aku punya kuasa atas itu."

"Aku sudah berhenti memakai obat-obatan."

"Thomas bilang kau masih memakainya dan bahkan ikut mengedarkan barang itu ke teman-teman kuliahmu."

"Ah, Thomas yang bilang ya? Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku memilih dipenjara saja." Aku menatap mata Charlotte tajam-tajam. "Tapi biarkan aku membunuh pelacur sialanmu itu dan menyebar potongan tubuhnya di jalanan."

"Chanyeol! Jaga ucapanmu!" Dia menggebrak meja dan nyaris saja menamparku lagi.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Chanyeol, _ma'am_? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengganti namaku menjadi Liam karena kau benci nama Koreaku. Liam~ Liam~, kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama itu, lupa?"

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

"Kau juga sama kurang ajarnya sepertiku, Nyonya."

Aku memprovokasi Charlotte. Dia marah sekali waktu itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mencopot sepatu berhak tinggi yang ia pakai lalu memukulkannya kuat-kuat di kepalaku. Sakit sekali memang. Ketika aku menunduk, aku bisa melihat darah menetes dari kepalaku dan membuat kaos lusuh yang kupakai jadi merah.

Tapi itu semua tak lebih sakit dari hatiku di dalam sana yang sudah tercabik-cabik tanpa ampun.

"Aku tak mau berdebat lagi denganmu. Aku akan meminta kau dibebaskan dan setelah itu pergi jauh-jauh!"

Heish. Luka di kepalaku kembali berdenyut ketika aku ingat semua ucapan menyakitkan yang ia katakan padaku. Sudah empat hari berlalu tapi lukanya masih belum sembuh benar. Aku memperbaiki _beanie_ hitam yang kupakai untuk menyembunyikan kepalaku yang ada perbannya lalu memperbaiki letak ranselku yang tidak terlalu berat. Aku berjalan menuju antrian tanpa semangat sedikitpun dan mulai menunggu giliranku tiba di konter.

Korea, huh? Aku belum pernah kesana karena seumur hidupku kuhabiskan di Belgia. Tapi tak mengapa, mungkin tinggal di tanah kelahiran ayah bakalan jauh lebih baik daripada di sini.

Tapi—kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku untuk pergi?

Selagi mengantri, aku terus berperang dengan pikiranku sendiri.

 _"_ _Your passport, please."_

Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau langkahku sudah terhenti di depan konter. Petugas wanita itu bahkan sampai mengulangi ucapannya tiga kali baru aku mau menyerahkan pasporku.

Haruskah aku mengalah dan pergi begitu saja? Kalau aku pergi, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Aku bahkan belum berpamitan dengan satupun dari mereka. Lalu bagaimana tentang rencana bermusik yang selama ini jadi impianku? Aku adalah anggota _band_ lokal yang lumayan dikenal meski kami baru tampil dari klub ke klub dan di festival kecil—apa aku tega pergi begitu saja padahal kami sudah berjanji akan membuat _band_ ini jadi besar? Dan lagi—aku sudah mati-matian belajar meski sempat terhalang masa rehabilitasi sialan dan berhasil diterima di program master di kampusku atas rekomendasi Prof. Ann yang luar biasa baik. Apa aku akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu juga?

Hanya karena Charlotte yang membenciku?

"Maaf. Aku tidak jadi pergi."

Petugas wanita yang sedang mengecek pasporku terhenyak ketika aku merebut buku kecil itu dengan kasar. Aku meninggalkan terminal keberangkatan internasional dan berlari menuju stasiun kereta di lantai dasar bandara. Nafasku tersengal tapi aku masih sempat terkekeh ketika memacu lariku lebih kencang.

 _Ayah, nanti kalau sudah besar aku juga ingin jago bermain musik seperti ayah._

Bayangan wajah ayah menginvasi pikiranku.

 _Chanyeora, seorang pria sejati itu adalah pria yang teguh mengejar impian meski banyak duri yang menghalangi jalannya._

Aku menabrak orang-orang dan bahkan hampir jatuh saat berlari menuruni ekskalator. Seorang pria bermantel cokelat bahkan sempat memakiku dalam bahasa Perancis tapi hanya kubalas dengan cengiran lebar.

Begitu sampai di stasiun kereta, aku langsung mengeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi Charlotte.

 ** _Hei, God—aku berdoa padamu kali ini. Kalau menurutmu tetap berada di Belgia adalah keputusan yang tepat, tolong restui aku—_**

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilang jangan hubungi aku lagi!"_ Itu adalah hal pertama yang Charlotte katakan saat panggilannya terhubung.

"Charlotte…" aku menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel _mum_ , lalu berusaha menenangkan nafasku yang masih tersengal.

"… aku tidak peduli dengan harta atau apapun itu. Aku juga tidak peduli kau bakalan hidup selamanya dengan lintah bernama Thomas atau siapapun—aku sungguh tak mau peduli lagi."

 **—** **aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Bukankah hidupku yang berantakan ini adalah pemberianMu juga? Aku tak ingin seperti ini terus-terusan—**

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?"_

"Aku akan tetap di Belgia. Aku akan tinggal di Ghent dan melanjutkan kuliahku di sana," ujarku mantap. Charlotte diam dan selama setengah menit tak ada percakapan yang terjadi.

 _"_ _Apa alasannya?"_

Alasannya?

"—karena aku ingin saja."

Dia tertawa mencemooh di seberang sana, _"Kau merencanakan sesuatu untukku dan Thomas, iya kan?"_

"Cih, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tak peduli pada kalian lagi? Jangan khawatir, Charlotte. Kalaupun aku bertemu denganmu suatu saat nanti, kuanggap saja aku sedang sial dan aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu sama sekali."

 _"_ _Kau diam-diam ingin menghancurkanku, iya kan? Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?"_

"Rencanaku hanyalah lanjut kuliah dan mendalami musik—setelahnya aku akan jadi musisi kelas dunia yang sukses dan punya banyak uang."

 _"_ _Bohong!"_

"Aku tidak bohong."

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, jangan harap aku mau membiayai hidupmu!"_

"Astaga, Nyonya Charlotte yang terhormat. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan ibu dan anak denganku dan bilang kalau kita ini adalah orang asing? Jangan khawatir, aku akan membayar uang kuliahku dan mencari makan dengan usahaku sendiri. Kau bisa hidup dengan baik bersama Thomas pakai uang peninggalan ayahku. Aku janji tak akan minta sepeserpun."

Dia diam lagi.

 _"_ _Beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu ingin tetap tinggal. Aku curiga kalau kau punya maksud tersembunyi di balik keinginanmu itu."_

Dasar wanita keras kepala. Tidak cukupkah aku menjadikan impianku sebagai alasan untuk tetap disini?

"Alasannya adalah—"

 **God, tolong katakan padaku apa alasannya.**

" _Hello_? _Annyeonghaseyo?_! _Annyeonghaseyo_!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik bajuku di bagian lengan dan memaksaku menoleh. "Ah! Sudah kuduga, kau pasti orang Korea. Iya kan? Akhirnya!"

 _"_ _Liam? Jawab aku!"_ Suara Charlotte di seberang sana menuntutku untuk menjawab, tapi aku tak lagi memperdulikannya.

"Kau sedang menelepon?" Orang itu melirik ponsel yang masih melekat di telingaku.

"Memangnya kau tak bisa lihat?"

Dia menggembungkan pipi kemudian terkekeh. "Aku hanya berbasa-basi. Tapi kupikir, basa-basinya sudah cukup karena aku butuh bantuanmu. Segera."

"Mau ap—yak!"

Tubuhnya kecil tapi tenaganya lumayan. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku kembali menaiki ekskalator. Aku tak lagi memperhatikan panggilan Charlotte dan buru-buru memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku jaket.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan berjalan cepat menuju konter pembelian tiket kereta. Beberapa wanita sempat melirik kami saat berpapasan dan itu membuatku sangat tidak nyaman.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Ups, maaf." Dia tersenyum lebar lalu menengadahkan tangan kanannya di hadapanku.

"Aku pinjam uangmu, untuk beli tiket."

Aku memutar mata kemudian menggulirkan pandangan dari atas sampai bawah tubuhnya. Dia lelaki. Orang Asia dan dari caranya berbicara bahasa Korea tadi, bisa kupastikan dia orang Korea. Tubuhnya kecil, rambutnya hitam legam, kulitnya putih dan alam bawah sadarku langsung memperingatkan kalau makhluk ini berbahaya.

Wajah manis, perawakan mungil, kulit terawat—itu informasi yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui kalau dia _gay_. Sebangsa dengan Thomas. Jenis manusia yang paling kubenci di dunia ini.

"Aku tak punya uang!" Habis bicara begitu, aku langsung berbalik tapi dia kembali menghalangi jalanku.

"Tapi kulihat ponselmu ada logo apelnya. Itukan ponsel mahal, tidak mungkin kau tidak punya uang."

Dia mengerucutkan bibir dan kembali menjulurkan tangan, "Pinjami aku 15 _euro_. Aku baru datang dari Korea dan karena berangkat terburu-buru jadi lupa menukarkan uang. Mereka tidak mau menerima _won_ -ku sedangkan aku harus tiba di Ghent secepatnya karena ini sudah malam dan aku lelah sekali, butuh tidur. Kalau aku tidak tidur cepat-cepat, aku akan terlambat menghadiri acara tanda-tangan kontrak asrama yang diadakan besok. Dan kalau aku tidak datang ke acara itu, aku tidak akan dapat kamar di asrama, dan mungkin akan tinggal di jalanan—"

Aku memejamkan mata karena lelaki ini terus saja berbicara panjang lebar tanpa kuminta.

"—kalau aku tinggal di jalanan, ibuku di Korea sana akan sedih dan usaha kerasku untuk bisa datang ke negara ini bakal sia-sia. Dan—"

"Cukup." potongku cepat. "Aku tidak punya uang dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan ceritamu. Minggir, aku mau pergi."

Dia kembali menghalangi jalanku dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "15 euro saja. Aku akan segera menggantinya kalau sudah menukarkan uangku, janji!"

"Pinjam pada orang lain saja."

"Tapi mereka orang asing! Aku masih takut berbicara pada orang asing karena tidak percaya diri dengan bahasa Inggrisku. Lagipula tadi aku sudah berusaha pinjam pada wanita di sana itu tapi dia tidak mau meminjamkan uangnya. Pelit sekali."

"Kalau begitu sama, aku juga tidak mau. Minggirlah!"

Dia mulai merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. "Ayolah, sesama orang Korea kita harus saling tolong-menolong."

"Aku bukan orang Korea."

"Tapi kau berbicara bahasa Korea!"

Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami dan melayangkan tatapan penasaran.

"Hei, dengar ya. Aku sedang buru-buru karena keretaku bakal datang sebentar lagi. Jadi, _bye_!"

Menyebalkan sekali, pikirku. Aku cepat-cepat melesat pergi tapi teriakannya kembali menghentikanku.

"Ponselmu ada padaku! Hey, kau tak mau ponselmu kembali?"

Sial. Aku berhenti dan merogoh saku jaketku dengan kasar. Aku sangat yakin tadi sudah kumasukkan ke dalam saku, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

"Hei! Ini dia ponselmu!"

Di belakang sana, pria kecil itu melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar. Ponsel hitamku memang ada di tangannya. Entah bagaimana caranya aku juga tidak tahu. Aku kesal sekali tapi terpaksa berbalik dan kembali ke tempat ia berdiri.

"Sini ponselku," kataku datar.

"Pinjami aku uang dulu. Kalau aku sudah dapat tiket, baru kuberikan ponselmu kembali."

"Kau mengancamku?"

Dia mengedikkan bahu, "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku akan menggadaikan benda mahal ini untuk beli tiket."

Lelaki itu menatapku dengan wajah yang tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Kalau bukan karena mengingat ini adalah tempat umum, mungkin aku sudah memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Wah, ponsel ini harganya pasti ribuan _euro_. Tidak sebanding dengan harga tiket." Dia membolak-balik ponselku dan mengamatinya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. "Bagaimana? Boleh kugadaikan?"

"Jangan membuatku marah, Anak Kecil. Kembalikan!" Aku nyaris saja berhasil merebut ponselku tapi lelaki itu sudah berlari cepat menuju meja konter. Tubuh kecilnya membuat dia lolos dengan mudah. Dia menjulurkan lidah dan mengatakan sesuatu pada petugas penjual tiket.

Aku kembali menarik nafas dan berusaha untuk tidak lepas kendali. Kenapa orang-orang selalu saja memancing emosiku? Meski kesal, aku akhirnya berjalan menghampiri pria itu dengan kaki terhentak.

"Baiklah, aku akan membayar tiketmu. Puas?"

Dia tersenyum senang ketika melihat aku mengeluarkan kartu debit berwarna _orange_ milikku. "Kau baik sekali, terima kasih."

Aku memutar mata dan mengetikkan sandi kartuku dengan cepat.

"Kau hanya beli satu? Apa kau sudah punya tiket?" Aku bergidik ketika dia berdiri rapat sekali ke bahuku. Wangi tubuhnya menyerang hidungku tanpa ampun. Aku mendorong tubuhnya karena terkejut dan cepat-cepat mengambil kartuku kembali.

"Aku punya kartu _pass_ tahunan. Ini tiketmu, kembalikan ponselku sekarang."

Dia mengambil tiket keretanya dengan wajah sumringah. Namun sesaat kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah sedih sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang bergerombol di bawah pilar dekat pintu keluar.

"Selanjutnya, bisakah kau bantu aku membawakan itu semua? _Please_ , aku sudah sangat letih dan tadi saja aku minta tolong petugas keamanan untuk membawakannya dari tempat pengambilan barang sampai ke sini. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bawa barang banyak begitu, tapi ibuku bilang harga pakaian di sini bakal lebih mahal daripada di Korea, dan lebih baik berhemat daripada menghabiskan uang untuk beli pakaian baru, dan—" Dia terus saja berceloteh tanpa kuminta.

Dua buah koper berukuran besar, dua yang berukuran sedang dan dua buah ransel yang terlihat menggembung karena isinya dipaksa untuk masuk. Sempurna.

Masih dengan menahan rasa kesalku yang mulai mendidih, aku menunjuk ke arah deretan troli yang berjejer di dekat dinding, agak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Kau lihat troli itu tidak? Gunakan otakmu dan bawa barangmu sendiri. Begitu saja tidak bisa."

Dia tercekat dan menatapku tak percaya. Kami sama-sama terdiam dan oke, kupikir aku sedikit kasar barusan.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikan ponselmu kalau begitu!" Dia kembali cemberut dan mendelikkan mata sipitnya padaku.

"Yak!"

Lelaki asing itu cepat-cepat memasukkan ponsel kesayanganku ke dalam celananya. Benar-benar ke dalam celananya. Maksudku, ke celana dalamnya. Bersentuhan langsung dengan alat kelaminnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentakku. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku sudah tak butuh bantuanmu, Pelit. _Bye_!" Dia kembali menjulurkan lidah dan melenggang santai menuju deretan troli.

 **Charlotte, bukankah tadi kau bertanya tentang apa alasanku untuk tetap tinggal?**

Aku masih terpaku di tempat—menatap sosok bertubuh mungil yang berusaha keras menarik troli dari rangkaiannya dan berkomat-kamit kesal karena benda itu sulit untuk diambil. Sesaat kemudian, dia berhenti dan berdiri menghadapku. Jarak kami terpisah kira-kira dua puluh meter.

 **Jawaban apa yang harus kuberi, Charlotte?**

"Hei! Masih ingin ponselmu kembali tidak?"

Anak itu berteriak dari ujung sana ke arahku. Suaranya yang nyaring nyaris teredam oleh suara orang-orang yang ramai berlalu-lalang. Anehnya, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seolah-olah suara itu memang hanya ditujukan untukku. Bahkan aku bisa melihat tubuh kecilnya dengan jelas walau terhalang tubuh orang lain yang berjalan kesana-kemari. Padahal belum ada lima belas menit kami bertemu, tapi rasanya—entahlah. Aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapati diriku berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan kepala kosong yang tak bisa berpikir apapun. Dengan langkah gontai seolah-olah aku ini robot yang digerakkan oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata. Dengan jantung yang terus berdebar kencang entah karena apa.

Benarkah aku datang padanya hanya karena ingin meminta ponselku kembali?

"Ck. Kau baru mau dimintai tolong kalau diancam terlebih dahulu." Dia mengerucutkan bibir dan membiarkanku menarik troli. Dasar bodoh, sampai kapanpun dia tak akan bisa mengambil trolinya karena rodanya tersangkut.

Bahkan sumpah serapah yang harusnya kukatakan padanya menguap begitu saja dan aku tahu-tahu sudah mengikuti dia dari belakang dan berjalan ke tempat dimana barang-barangnya berada tanpa bantahan sedikitpun.

Kepalaku kosong. Aku seperti tidak berada di manapun. Tidak di bumi, tidak juga di awang-awang.

"Ugh, berat sekali."

"Biar aku saja."

Aku merebut koper yang susah payah ia angkat, membuat jari kami tanpa sengaja bersentuhan. Kulitnya dingin dan sempat kulihat sekilas kalau jemarinya kurus-kurus tapi lentik semuanya.

"Eh, maaf." Dia menarik tangannya dan melangkah mundur, membiarkanku memindahkan koper-kopernya ke atas troli. Dia minta maaf karena jari kami bersentuhan tapi merasa santai saja karena sudah mengancamku pakai ponsel?

"Ini seperti di drama, iya kan? Kedua pemeran utamanya bertemu di suatu tempat, mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil, tapi lama-lama jadi baikan setelah bertemu kembali dan akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta. Iya kan? Astaga, aku selalu berharap punya kisah cinta yang seperti itu." Dia tersenyum girang sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mengatakan itu dengan mudah.

"Sudah selesai." Kataku datar. Semua barangnya sudah tersusun di troli meski harus saling berdesakan.

"Aku sudah tak butuh ponselku lagi—aku bisa mencari uang untuk membeli yang baru. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjualnya atau buang saja sekalian, tak jadi masalah untukku."

Dia menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Dan satu lagi—"

Aku sedikit merundukkan tubuh agar mata kami sejajar. "Aku benci hal-hal yang seperti itu. Kisah cinta dan semacamnya hanyalah omong kosong buatku. Apalagi kalau salah satu pemeran utamanya adalah kau."

"Me-mangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau _gay_. Aku benci itu."

"Aku ap— _GAY_?"

Ah. Mungkin tadi itu aku hanya terbawa suasana. Ya, aku datang padanya karena ingin ponselku kembali. Tapi sekarang aku tak terlalu menginginkannya lagi karena benda itu sudah bersentuhan dengan alat kelamin _gay_ yang mungkin sudah tertular virus menjijikkan—oke, aku hanya terbawa suasana.

"Anak Kecil, kisah cinta yang seperti itu tidak ada di dunia ini. Jangan terlalu banyak membaca novel, mengerti? Karena itu, aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi di masa depan. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Mulutnya komat-kamit seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-aku hanya bilang pertemuan kita seperti di drama dan aku ingin punya kisah cinta yang seperti itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Terserah." Aku menatapnya dengan wajah malas.

Dia tampak tak terima. "Hei, kau salah paham! Aku hanya bilang—"

"Sudahlah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. _Bye_!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar pergi. Aku melangkah dari sana secepat yang kakiku bisa dan mengabaikan pria kecil yang meneriakiku di belakang sana itu. Huh, apa-apaan membahas tentang cinta pada pertemuan pertama?

Aku menghela nafas berat. Dari ujung sana, kereta _express_ berwarna merah-putih-kuning yang akan membawaku kembali ke Ghent tampak melaju semakin dekat. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di pinggiran rel, bersiap untuk segera memasuki gerbong begitu keretanya berhenti.

Aku tak mau buang-buang waktu. Langsung saja aku masuk ke gerbong, mencari tempat paling nyaman, menaruh ransel di kompartemen di atas kepalaku, lalu meletakkan bokongku di tempat duduk. Kereta ini berhenti tak terlalu lama, mungkin semenit lagi akan jalan kembali. Aku menyandarkan kepala di jendela dan memandang ke luar tanpa minat.

 **Charlotte, aku akan tetap tinggal dan aku punya alasan kuat untuk itu.** **Cita-citaku, impianku—**

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Kalian tampan-tampan sekali. Dah~"

Oh, astaga. Harusnya aku ingat dia juga mau naik kereta yang tujuannya sama denganku.

"Eh? Kau yang tadi itu kan? Hai, kita bertemu lagi! Sepertinya ini memang takdir, iya kan?"

Aku tahu kalau dia sengaja mengikutiku.

Tampaknya dia meminta bantuan dua remaja yang juga akan naik kereta untuk membawakan barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam. Remaja-remaja itu tersenyum genit kemudian berlalu pergi setelah dihadiahi _flying kiss_. Tanpa seizinku, dia duduk di sebelahku tepat saat keretanya melaju. Tadinya aku mau pindah tempat, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganku dan memaksaku kembali duduk.

"Koperku kuletakkan di gerbong sana, dekat pintu. Supaya kalau turun nanti kau bisa mengeluarkannya dengan mudah. Aku membuat pekerjaanmu jadi gampang, iya kan?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?"

"Ya, jadi kenapa harus aku? Itu kan barangmu, jadi seharusnya kau yang mengurusnya sendiri."

"Karena barangku berat-berat semua dan kau satu-satunya orang yang kukenal di sini."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan—namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum. Bukannya menyambut uluran tangannya, aku malah mendengus dan pura-pura tidur.

"Hei, jangan tidur dulu! Kubilang namaku, Baekhyun—ayo berkenalan denganku!"

Dia menarik tanganku dengan paksa dan menjabatnya seolah kami sedang bersalaman. "Namamu siapa?"

Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar, menggeser tubuhku lebih dekat ke jendela dan kembali berpura-pura tidur tanpa mengindahkannya sedikitpun. Dia terus merengek, mengoceh, menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku, menceritakan apa saja, menggangguku dengan ratusan pertanyaan konyol—aku sangat jengah dan benar-benar terganggu oleh tingkahnya.

"—sudah kubilang, ini seperti di drama-drama…"

"Berhenti bicara dan—"

Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terkulai lemah. Matanya terpejam rapat tapi bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak perlahan. "—le-tih seka-li…"

Dan selanjutnya, dia tertidur nyenyak dengan kepala yang bersandar di pundakku.

 **Charlotte—bukankah kau adalah ibuku? Bisakah kau memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi dalam hidupku saat ini?**

Anehnya, yang kulakukan hanyalah memandanginya tanpa berusaha menyingkirkan dia dari tubuhku. Padahal gampang saja untuk menjauhkan kepalanya atau bahkan pindah kursi diam-diam—tapi tak satupun dari itu yang kulakukan. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar kelelahan. Perjalanan dari Korea menuju Brussel membutuhkan waktu belasan jam, dan barusan aku mendengar suara perutnya keroncongan—mungkin karena tidak punya _euro_ jadi dia tidak bisa membeli makanan di bandara tadi.

 **Charlotte, apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?**

Udara musim gugur bulan September memang tak sedingin Desember atau Januari. Itu jelas. Tapi hembusan anginnya yang tak menentu bisa membuatmu kedinginan kalau kau tak memakai jaket atau setidaknya pakaian yang hangat.

Itulah yang terjadi pada pria itu, yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Baekhyun atau apalah, aku tak peduli.

Dia sedikit menggigil meski sebenarnya udara di dalam kereta cukup hangat. Ah, aku lupa kalau dia hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek saat ini. Dasar bodoh. Setidaknya persiapkan dirimu sebaik-baiknya kalau kau ingin pergi ke luar negeri. Merepotkan saja.

Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang menaruh kepedulian pada orang lain. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang akan melepas jaketku dan memakaikannya pada orang yang kedinginan—seperti yang kalian tonton di drama. Oh, mungkin pengecualiannya untuk wanita cantik yang butuh bantuanku di tengah jalanan. Tapi masalahnya, dia adalah pria dan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa lenganku bergerak merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Aku juga mengatur posisi kepalanya agar lebih nyaman dan aku melakukan itu semua sepelan mungkin agar dia tidak terbangun.

 **Charlotte, bisakah kau menjawabku?**

Dia bergumam tak jelas tapi setelahnya kembali mendengkur pelan. Terkadang dia mengeluarkan suara seperti anak anjing dan tersentak kecil ketika kereta melewati tikungan tajam. Tanpa sadar, aku mendapati diriku sendiri sedang asyik memperhatikan dirinya.

 **Ayah, tolong beritahu aku.**

Aku menarik nafas panjang karena merasa dadaku dihimpit beban berat. Tak ada jawaban yang bisa kudapatkan. Rasanya roda hidupku berputar terlalu cepat dan aku sampai pada babak baru dalam kehidupanku tanpa tahu apa yang sedang Tuhan rencanakan dari atas sana.

"Hei, bukankah tadi kau bertanya siapa namaku? Baiklah, namaku Liam. Tapi khusus untukmu, kau boleh memanggilku Park Chanyeol," bisikku di telinganya.

 **—** **aku tidak pernah menduga kalau alasanku untuk tetap tinggal dan berjuang menjalani sisa hidupku adalah karena Byun Baekhyun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW WE STARTED**

 **CHANYEOL**

* * *

"Sudah kan?"

"Ng—" Baekhyun menggigit jari sambil memperhatikan tumpukan koper-kopernya yang kuletakkan berjejer di dekat kursi ruang tunggu Stasiun Sint-Pieters. Kami tiba di Ghent sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan harusnya sekarang aku sudah ada di _flat_ —menikmati makan malam sederhana yang kubuat sendiri kemudian tidur di ranjangku yang nyaman. Tapi ternyata, lelaki bernama Baekhyun ini benar-benar ingin menambah siksaan dalam hidupku yang belakangan memang sudah tersiksa.

"Satu… Dua…Tiga…" Dia menghitung kopernya lambat-lambat.

Aku mendengus tidak sabaran.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, aku jamin itu!"

"…Lima…Enam. Lengkap! Ah, semuanya sudah di sini ternyata."

"Aku bilang juga apa!"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan lagi-lagi aku harus mendengus kesal karenanya. Pintu keluar utama stasiun ini ada di lantai dasar—untuk mencapainya, kami harus menggunakan tangga dan berjalan sekitar kurang lebih seratus meter sambil menggeret koper dan tas yang kucurigai berisi bongkahan batu atau besi-besi tua berkarat saking beratnya. Di stasiun ini tidak disediakan troli, dan itu artinya, kami terpaksa bolak-balik dari titik penurunan penumpang ke pintu depan hanya untuk memindahkan semua barang bawaannya dengan selamat.

Kuralat, bukan kami. Hanya aku saja.

Baekhyun terus mengeluhkan tentang badannya yang terlalu letih untuk berjalan apalagi sambil menyeret koper kesana-kemari. Daripada telingaku sakit mendengar ocehannya yang seakan tak pernah habis itu, aku memilih untuk melakukannya sendirian dan menyuruh dia menunggu saja di kursi yang disediakan. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa aku mau-mau saja disuruh padahal seharusnya itu bukan tugasku sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujarku setelah melirik jam tangan hitam yang kupakai. Berlama-lama dengan Baekhyun tidak akan membawa keuntungan buatku, jadi sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi saja.

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah memandangiku seperti itu?" Aku mundur selangkah ketika menyadari Baekhyun menatapku lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Duduklah."

Aku memicingkan mata dengan penuh kecurigaan, "Supaya apa?"

"Kubilang duduk ya duduk! Ck, kau ini suka dipaksa ternyata."

Aku tak sempat mengatakan apapun karena pria itu tahu-tahu sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundakku, menekan pundakku ke bawah dan memaksaku duduk.

"Sebenarnya aku punya sapu tangan di dalam tas, tapi sepertinya ibuku menyelipkannya di suatu tempat. Kalau aku membongkarnya di sini, nanti susunan kainnya jadi berantakan dan itu akan membuatku repot. Ah, aku juga tidak mungkin memakai tanganku karena nanti kau bisa jerawatan. Kau tidak tahu saja apa yang sudah kupegang seharian ini, hiy—pasti tanganku banyak kumannya. Jadi, aku pakai ini saja."

"Apa yang kau—"

"Stt, diamlah."

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, aku seakan tak bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak. Baekhyun berdiri di hadapanku sambil menarik bagian ujung bajunya ke atas—ia menggunakan potongan kain itu untuk mengelap tetesan keringat yang membanjiri dahiku entah sejak kapan.

"Kau pasti capek sekali setelah mengangkati barang-barangku naik turun tangga, iya kan? Ck, ibuku itu memang tipe orang yang sulit mendengar pendapat orang lain. Sudah kubilang tidak perlu bawa banyak barang, tapi dia tetap saja memasukkan semua harta karun yang kupunya. Dia itu sebenarnya ingin membekaliku atau mengusirku dari rumah, sih?"

Baekhyun dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk kecil seluruh permukaan dahiku sambil terus mengoceh. Tapi bukan bagian itu yang membuatku seperti terkena serangan jantung, melainkan seluruh kulit perut sampai sebatas dadanya yang terekspos dengan jelas di depan mataku.

"—waktu itu aku pergi ikut perkemahan selama tiga hari. Kau tahu apa yang ibuku bawakan di dalam tasku? Dua lusin pakaian dalam dan banyak sekali makanan ringan! Oh astaga, memangnya dia pikir aku mau berlibur? Terus aku juga pernah—"

 **Charlotte, apa saat ini kau sedang mengutukku?**

Aku sering melihat teman-temanku bertelanjang dada dan rasanya biasa saja. Bahkan melihat tubuh wanita bukanlah hal yang asing buatku. Tapi anehnya—pinggang kecil itu, perut yang tak berotot sama sekali itu, _nipples_ yang bersemu merah dan mengintip malu-malu itu, permukaan kulit yang nyaris seputih salju itu—mereka semua membuat kepalaku pening dan entahlah, tubuhku tiba-tiba saja menggigil entah karena apa.

"Hei, kau sakit?"

Aku cepat-cepat menunduk untuk mengalihkan pandangan tapi Baekhyun dengan sigap menangkupkan tangan di kedua pipiku dan memaksaku menatapnya. Mata kami berpandangan selama beberapa saat.

"Keringatmu tetap bermunculan padahal sudah kuseka dan dahimu sedikit hangat. Kau sakit?" Kali ini dia meraba-raba keningku seperti yang Charlotte lakukan saat aku kanak-kanak dulu.

"Apa kau keringatan karena _beanie_ yang kau pakai ini?" gumamnya sambil menelengkan kepala. Belum sempat aku bilang jangan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah melepas topiku dan—"Oh, maaf."

Dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuhnya dan berdiri setelah berhasil menguasai diriku kembali.

Ini tidak benar. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan orang asing menyentuhku sesuka hati.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Hanya karena kita duduk bersama di kereta dan kau minta bantuanku bukan berarti kau bisa bebas menyentuhku seperti ini! Singkirkan tanganmu itu!" Bentakanku barusan membuat kami jadi perhatian beberapa calon penumpang kereta yang kebetulan sedang duduk di ruang tunggu. Baekhyun tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-aku hanya—"

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun darimu lagi! Sini topiku!" Aku menyambar _beanie_ -ku yang masih ada dalam genggamannya lalu cepat-cepat memasangkan benda itu kembali di kepalaku.

"—ke-kepalamu ada perbannya. Apa kau terluka? Apa kau demam karena itu?"

"Diamlah, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi—"

"Hei, kau—" Aku berusaha mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang masih memperhatikan kami diam-diam. "—kupikir kau sudah sangat keterlaluan, sadar tidak? Aku sudah cukup baik mau meladeni permintaan-permintaanmu tanpa protes tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengerti yang namanya privasi. Kau ini sebenarnya tahu sopan santun tidak?"

Baekhyun perlahan menggigit bibir, menunduk, melirikku kemudian menunduk lagi. Sesekali dia berusaha menelan ludah sambil mengintipku lewat bulu matanya yang lebat.

"Ma-af. Aku cu—"

"Sudahlah. Aku akan pergi sekarang dan kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi di masa depan. Kau tahu, aku paling gampang emosi kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang tingkahnya seperti kau ini!"

Aku menarik nafas panjang-panjang, "Dan lagi, terlalu ikut campur urusan orang lain bukanlah hal lumrah di negara ini. Camkan itu di kepalamu!"

Habis bilang begitu, aku langsung menyambar tasku yang kusandarkan di kaki kursi lalu pergi. Aku tahu dia meneriakkan _Hei_! _Hei_! berulang kali, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Langkahku semakin kupercepat. Aku beruntung karena bus nomor 72 yang trayeknya melewati _flat_ ku sedang berhenti di halte yang letaknya persis di sebelah gedung stasiun. Aku langsung naik dan duduk di jok paling belakang.

Pikiranku kacau dan hatiku panas entah karena apa. Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang membuatku marah. Cara lelaki itu memerintahku, caranya menyentuhku, caranya berbuat sesuka hati padaku, atau caranya memperhatikanku—aku tidak tahu yang mana.

Saat busnya perlahan bergerak, aku sempat melirik ke arah bangunan megah stasiun utama kota Ghent itu dan melihat tubuh kecilnya berdiri di antara pilar—menatap ke arah bus yang kutumpangi meski aku yakin dia tidak tahu di sebelah mana persisnya aku duduk.

 **Charlotte, kenapa aku merasa tatapannya bisa menembus kaca jendela dan menghujamku sampai ke jantung?**

Aku baru bisa bernafas lega saat busnya telah pergi menjauh. Huh, benar-benar hari yang aneh. Aku batal pergi ke Korea dan sebagai gantinya aku dipertemukan dengan pria Korea yang membuatku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjabarkannya. Tapi baiklah, aku akan melupakan apa yang terjadi seharian ini dan menganggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi. Yang terpenting adalah aku tetap tinggal di sini dan bisa melanjutkan hidupku yang secara teknis sudah sebatang kara.

Ya, yang terjadi hari ini tidak berarti apapun untukku.

Tapi—

—kenapa di rongga dadaku rasanya seperti ada beban berat yang mengganjal?

Tanpa sadar aku membawa tanganku bergerak ke arah dahi dan terhenyak ketika merasakan permukaan kulitku di sana memang lebih hangat dari biasanya.

" _Shit_ , dia benar. Pasti aku demam karena luka sialan ini."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang harus kukutuk.

Charlotte-kah? Thomas? Atau Justin sahabatku yang sejak kemarin mengirimkan banyak sekali _e-mail_ dan membuat _laptop_ tua milikku nyaris tidak berfungsi karena aplikasi perpesanan yang kupasang disana terus saja memunculkan notifikasi. Gara-gara ponselku ada pada Baekhyun, aku terpaksa menggunakan laptop yang sudah kumiliki sejak jaman _bachelor_ itu untuk berkomunikasi.

Aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit untuk membaca pesan Justin. Intinya, dia sudah mendengar kabar tentang aku yang dipenjarakan oleh ibuku sendiri dan sahabatku itu terus meminta maaf karena terlambat mengetahuinya. Dia dan beberapa orang sahabatku yang lain bahkan mendatangi rumah Charlotte di Bredene, tapi sia-sia saja karena kedatangan mereka bertepatan dengan rencana kepergianku ke Korea. Justin mengkhawatirkanku dan kesal karena aku tidak memberitahunya sedikitpun tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia pikir semuanya baik-baik saja karena aku hanya berpamitan pulang untuk merayakan _death anniversary_ ayah, tapi dia merasa curiga karena aku tidak kembali ke Ghent dan kontak kami terputus. Anak itu menuntutku untuk menceritakan dalam versi lengkapnya nanti kalau kami bertemu.

Selanjutnya, inilah awal mula masalahnya, Justin minta bantuanku untuk datang ke aula asrama milik universitas kami pagi ini. Mar, pacarnya adalah panitia untuk penyambutan mahasiswa baru dan gadis asal Spanyol itu sedang butuh tenaga ekstra yang bisa dipakai secara cuma-cuma tanpa perlu dibayar sepeserpun. Pada dasarnya Justin adalah tipe pria yang akan melakukan apapun demi gadisnya, jadi dia mengiyakan permintaan pacarnya itu dalam waktu singkat—termasuk menyeret semua kenalannya di kampus untuk dijadikan bala bantuan.

Jadi, kupikir Justin adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk disalahkan.

Atau sebaiknya kusalahkan saja diriku sendiri yang lupa kalau _orang itu_ bilang dia akan menghadiri acara tanda-tangan kontrak asrama yang diadakan hari ini tapi aku tanpa pikir panjang malah mengiyakan ajakan Justin untuk menjadi tenaga sukarela di meja daftar ulang? Atau mulut besarku. Mulut besarku dengan pongahnya bilang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya di masa depan—dan bahkan ini belum bisa dikatakan masa depan karena rentang waktunya masih kurang dari 24 jam—tapi lihat siapa yang duduk di hadapanku sekarang.

"Nama."

"Kita bertemu lagi! Ck, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tadi malam?"

"Nama!"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu namaku. Apa kau lupa?"

"Namamu siapa, astaga! Kalau kutanya jawab yang benar!"

Brak.

Justin yang sedang menjelaskan tentang kontrak sewa asrama kepada seorang mahasiswa baru tersentak karena aku menggebrak meja dan membuat perhatian seisi aula asrama tertuju pada kami. Bahkan Mar yang sedang sibuk membuat label di koper-koper mahasiswa baru sampai menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke arahku.

 _"_ _Hey, dude. What's wrong?"_ tanya Justin dengan wajah bingung.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ck, ini namanya diskriminasi! Tadi kau berlaku sopan dan berbicara lembut pada wanita yang gilirannya sebelum aku. Dan sebaliknya—kau malah membentakku padahal kupikir aku tidak punya salah apapun!"

Dia menggembungkan pipi sambil menatapku sebal. Baiklah, mungkin aku agak keterlaluan. Tapi siapa yang tidak kesal kalau jadi aku? Dari sekian banyak meja yang ada, kenapa dia harus memilih mejaku?

"Makanya kalau kutanya siapa namamu jawab yang benar!"

"Kau kan sudah tahu namaku, kenapa harus bertanya lagi? Ck, kemarin saja aku menanyakan hal yang sama tapi kau masih belum menjawabku. Namamu siapa?" Bukannya menjawab, dia malah melontarkan pertanyaan itu kembali padaku.

Aku menatap lelaki di hadapanku dengan rahang yang saling beradu. "Kau mau mendapat kamar di asrama ini tidak?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah anak baik dan jangan pancing amarahku. Sebutkan namamu yang lengkap supaya aku bisa mencarikan berkas kontrakmu lalu semuanya selesai. Di belakangmu masih banyak yang mengantri dan yang mau dilayani bukan cuma kau saja."

Dia mengerucutkan bibir lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Rumahku di Seoul dan aku adalah anak ke-7 dari 7 bersaudara. Keluargaku punya usaha sauna dan kedai mi yang lumayan ramai. Sebut saja namaku kalau kau berkunjung ke sana. Nanti ibuku akan memberikanmu makan gratis dan—"

Aku memutar mata saat mencarikan berkas Baekhyun dalam tumpukan folder di mejaku.

"Bisa kita mulai?" potongku cepat ketika Baekhyun mulai menceritakan tentang hewan-hewan peliharannya. Tolonglah, aku benar-benar tidak mau tahu tentang anjingnya yang terserang flu atau kucingnya yang selalu kabur saat akan dimandikan—sama sekali tidak penting buatku.

"Oh, maaf. Aku memang selalu bersemangat kalau disuruh menceritakan tentang diriku."

Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Sesuai prosedur, aku menjelaskan kontraknya dalam bahasa Inggris, menyuruhnya menanda-tangani beberapa lembar kertas, menyerahkan kunci dan membagikan _welcoming gift_ —dan sepanjang prosesnya itu, Baekhyun terus-terusan menatapku tanpa berkedip. Malah dia menumpukan dagu di kedua tangan tanpa melepaskan wajahku sedikitpun dari pandangannya.

"— _please feel free to contact the home manager if_ —"

"Apa demammu sudah sembuh?"

Kalimatku menggantung di bibir. Aku menurunkan poster tentang asrama yang sedang kupresentasikan lalu balas menatap lelaki itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan kalau disuruh berkata-kata, aku juga tidak tahu mau bilang apa.

"Apa kau sudah minum obatmu? Ah, apa pagi tadi kau sudah sarapan?"

Aku masih diam, meneliti ekspresi seperti apa yang lelaki itu beri untukku.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak karena yang kemarin itu. Kalau saja aku tahu kau sedang sakit, aku pasti tidak akan merepotkanmu, sungguh!" Baekhyun membuat tanda V dengan dua jarinya.

Di meja sebelah, seorang relawan wanita sempat melirik ke arah kami dan aku diam-diam bersyukur dia tidak mengerti bahasa Korea. Kalau saja ada yang tahu pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan membuat sensasi menggelitik yang aneh di perutku, bisa-bisa mereka akan menertawai dan mengejekku habis-habisan.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memasakkanmu sup penurun demam seperti yang dibuat ibuku saat aku sedang sakit. Ya, rasanya pasti sedikit berbeda karena aku tidak mahir memasak. Tapi jangan takut, kata ibuku, semua makanan akan jadi obat kalau kita membuatkannya pakai cinta."

Tanganku tanpa sadar meremas lembaran poster yang kupegang sampai pinggirannya mengkerut.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah kepalaku yang hari ini kututupi pakai topi bisbol hitam. "Atau kalau kau tidak mau kubuatkan sup, aku bisa melakukan hal lain untuk membuat lukamu sembuh lebih cepat."

Bodohnya aku yang malah bertanya, "Memangnya kau bisa apa?"

Harusnya aku diam saja, karena yang selanjutnya terjadi malah membuatku seperti menggali kuburanku sendiri.

Baekhyun memajukan tubuh dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepalaku, persis di atas lukaku yang tertutup topi. "Begini—cepat sembuh~ cepat sembuh~ Kalau dielus-elus seperti ini sambil dibacakan mantera, pasti lukanya tidak akan sakit lagi! Sehunku yang mengajarkannya!"

 **Charlotte, jantungku—**

Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Dan kalau lukanya masih terasa sakit, cara selanjutnya adalah seperti ini—"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan mendorong kursinya ke belakang, menciptakan deritan nyaring yang lumayan berhasil merebut atensi. Seketika aula mendadak sepi dan lagi-lagi—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—kami berdua menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Semua mata terpaku pada kami. Bahkan Justin yang duduknya berselang dua kursi dariku membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sampai rahangnya nyaris saja terjatuh.

"—kalau ditiup seperti ini pasti lukanya tidak akan sakit lagi."

Baekhyun, lelaki asing itu menggenggam wajahku di kedua sisi lalu meniup kepalaku dengan hati-hati. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk melihat raut wajahku, tapi kemudian tiupannya dilanjutkan lagi. Dia bahkan tak terganggu oleh bisik-bisik mereka yang menonton, seakan di aula yang besar ini hanya ada kami berdua. Dia tetap mengeluarkan hembusan-hembusan kecil dari bibirnya yang membulat. Sedangkan sisi wajahku yang dipeganginya—aku nyaris tak bisa merasakan tempat itu lagi, mungkin aku sudah mati rasa.

Aku mengutuk tubuh besarku yang kali ini tak ada gunanya karena tak bisa digerakkan meski aku tahu aku tidak mungkin terserang lumpuh mendadak.

"Ng?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepala. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan dan jujur saja—aku berkata yang sesungguhnya—astaga, mungkin aku salah lihat. Iya, aku hanya salah lihat. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau dia sedikit menggemaskan? Pasti salah lihat.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

Lebih baik apanya? Sekarang kupikir malah lebih baik kalau aku mati saja.

"Sebenarnya aku punya cara yang paling ampuh. Kalau Sehunku melakukannya, aku pasti langsung sembuh tak peduli sesakit apapun yang kurasa. Lenganku pernah tergores pecahan kaca dan darahnya keluar banyak sekali. Aku terus menangis karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Kau tahu, Sehunku melakukan cara yang terakhir dan tiba-tiba saja aku sembuh, serius!"

Dia diam sejenak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mata sipitnya bergulir ke kanan-kiri, tampak ragu-ragu akan pikirannya sendiri, selanjutnya dia merundukkan badan agar bisa berbisik di telingaku. "Caranya adalah—dicium. Maksudku kalau bagian lukanya dicium, pasti akan langsung sembuh. Sumpah, aku tidak mengada-ada! Aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri!" Matanya membulat seakan berusaha untuk membuatku yakin.

"Apa kau mau—kucium?"

 **Charlotte, bunuh saja aku.**

* * *

Selain Justin, orang yang benar-benar ingin kukutuk adalah Mar. Dalam hati, aku terus menyumpahi agar rambut keriting gadis itu bertambah keriting meski dia selalu bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk membuatnya lurus dengan alat pelurus rambut miliknya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarkan dia?"

"Karena sejak tadi kuperhatikan sepertinya kalian cukup akrab."

"Kami tidak akrab!"

"Kalau tidak akrab, lalu kenapa kau membiarkan anak itu mengelus-elus kepalamu? Biasanya kau selalu menendang bokong Justin tiap dia mencoba melakukan hal yang sama."

Terkutuklah gadis ini beserta kalimat-kalimatnya yang selalu bisa membuatku mati kutu.

"Sudahlah Liam, pergi antarkan anak itu ke kamarnya. Siapa namanya tadi? Bae-Baekhyun?"

Aku memutar mata kesal karena pasangan kekasih ini terkadang tidak bisa memahami situasi. Terlebih Justin. Sejak tadi, dia tak berhenti terbahak sambil terus melayangkan tatapan penuh kecurigaan padaku. Padahal sudah ribuan kali kubilang aku dan Baekhyun tidak terlibat hubungan apapun, tapi anak itu tetap saja menggodaku dengan mengatakan hal-hal tak masuk akal. Malah dia sempat berbisik mau mengajakku minum-minum nanti malam sekalian memintaku menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir.

"Aku tidak mau! Suruh orang lain saja."

"Orang lainnya adalah kau! Cepat antarkan, setelah itu aku akan mentraktir kalian semua makan siang."

"Suruh dia pergi sendiri."

"Liam, ini adalah program dari kampus kita. Tolonglah, berikanlah layanan yang terbaik. Relawan yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama kok, bukan hanya kau saja. Semua barangnya sudah berada di kamar, jangan khawatir. Kau tinggal mengantarnya dari aula ini sampai ke depan pintu dengan selamat, itu saja. Atau kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai hukuman karena telah membuat kekacauan kecil tadi. Bagaimana?"

"Berapa kali kukatakan kalau yang tadi itu bukan salahku?"

"Oke-oke, bukan salahmu." Mar mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda mengalah. "Tapi, _please_. Maukah kau mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya demi aku?"

Kata _please_ yang diucapkan penuh penekanan dari bibir Mar adalah penyebab utama kenapa aku dan Baekhyun bisa berdiri berdampingan di dalam lift menuju lantai 4 Home Gottingen, salah satu nama gedung asrama milik universitas yang memang dikhususkan untuk pelajar internasional. Dasar program tak masuk akal. Padahal berjalan sendirian tidak akan membuatnya tersesat. _Well_ , barangkali orang baru sepertinya akan sedikit tersesat karena seluruh asrama kelihatan sama dari luar, tapi itu sama sekali tidak akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Berhenti mendengus seperti itu! Mengganggu pendengaranku saja!"

Aku menegurnya dengan penuh ketidaksukaan. Baekhyun melirikku sekilas, kembali mendengus kuat-kuat lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi lift yang satunya lagi.

"Aku mendengus seperti itu karna aku kesal padamu! Kenapa kau membentakku di depan orang banyak seperti tadi?"

Oh, jadi sekarang dia menyalahkanku atas sesuatu yang terjadi karena perbuatannya sendiri?

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa aku membentakmu?" Baekhyun melirikku dengan wajah cemberut. "Karena kau sudah membuatku malu! Dari awal kau memasuki aula dan menyadari ada aku di sana, kau sudah membuatku jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, tahu tidak?"

Ting.

Lift berhenti di lantai 4 dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar mendahuluiku dengan langkah terhentak. Ck, lihat sekarang siapa jadinya yang marah. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Aku mengikutinya dan berhenti di depan kamar nomor 419.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuatmu malu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu karna kau demam, itu saja. Lagipula ketiga cara itu adalah cara yang dilakukan Sehunku kalau aku sakit. Aku tidak bohong! Aku hanya ingin berbagi tapi kau malah meneriakiku di depan mereka semua. Jahat sekali!"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun mulai berkedip-kedip dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak mengerti letak kesalahanku dimana. Sehunku bilang—"

"Berhenti menyebut Sehunku! Sehunku! Sehunku! Kalau kau tidak bisa memahami dimananya yang salah, berarti ada yang tidak beres di sini!" ujarku sambil menekan kepalanya pakai jari telunjuk. Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuh dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Me-meskipun aku salah, tapi kau tidak seharusnya mendorongku sampai hampir terjatuh seperti tadi. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar jatuh?"

"Memangnya aku mendorongmu sampai jatuh? Masih hampir, kan?"

"Tapi bisa saja aku jatuh!"

Aku menghembuskan nafas dari mulut dan berusaha untuk tidak bertambah emosi. Bertengkar di koridor asrama bukanlah hal yang terpuji. "Terserah. Aku sudah mengantarmu sampai ke sini, jadi itu artinya tugasku sudah selesai."

"Tadi malam kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Tubuhku yang hampir berbalik pergi urung bergerak lebih jauh. Aku kembali berdiri menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu."

 **Charlotte, dia bilang dia mencemaskanku.**

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyuruhmu mencemaskanku."

"Memang tidak. Tapi kau terlihat sakit—"

"Siapa bilang aku sakit? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang sedikit demam, tapi bukan berarti aku sakit."

Bibir Baekhyun bergerak-gerak, dan setelah sepuluh detik, akhirnya dia menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku salah, aku minta maaf."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, merasa puas karena anak ini akhirnya mengakui kesalahannya. Kalau saja dia tidak berlaku seenaknya padaku, kupikir aku juga tidak mungkin membentak dan mendorongnya di depan umum. Jadi, bukan aku yang salah, kan?

"Karena aku meninggalkanku tadi malam, aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Aku tidak punya uang untuk naik taksi. Aku juga tidak punya uang untuk beli makanan. Jadi, aku tidur di ruang tunggu stasiun itu sampai pagi."

Baekhyun menunduk lalu mengeluarkan kunci asrama dari saku celananya. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan mengembalikan uangmu. Aku sudah menukarkannya tadi pagi."

Dia masuk ke kamar dan meninggalkanku berdiri di koridor dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja kacau. Ah, kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Dia lupa menukarkan uang dan berakhir tidur di stasiun dengan perut kelaparan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku, kan? Kami hanya orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu dan aku tidak perlu merasa bertanggung-jawab atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

 **Iya kan, Charlotte?**

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dan menyodorkan selembar uang kertas 10 _euro_ dan selembar lagi dengan nominal 5 _euro_. Raut wajahnya masih belum berubah—masih perpaduan antara sedih, kesal dan marah. Entahlah.

"Ini, kukembalikan uangmu. Terima kasih. Ah, aku hampir lupa—"

Tadinya aku sempat menaruh sedikit iba pada Baekhyun. Tapi begitu menyadari apa yang ia letakkan di tanganku setelahnya, emosiku yang hampir mereda langsung menyeruak lagi ke permukaan.

"Apa ini?"

"Ponselmu."

"Kau pikir aku bertanya karena tidak tahu?"

Ponsel hitam kesayanganku yang—ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku naik pitam.

"Kau memasukkan benda ini ke celana dalammu dan sekarang kau meletakkannya lagi di tanganku? Kau yakin tidak mau memeriksakan isi kepalamu itu ke dokter segera?" Aku melirik tanganku yang masih terangkat kaku di depan dada dengan ponsel yang berada di atasnya. Benda itu seolah-olah sedang menertawaiku keras-keras, membuatku merasa sangat terhina karenanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya memasukkannya ke celana dalamku saja."

"Hanya?" Aku memandang Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kau bilang memasukkan ke celana dalam itu 'hanya'?"

Telinga Baekhyun memerah dengan cepat.

Haruskah kubanting benda ini di depannya sekarang juga agar dia sadar kalau tindakannya kemarin itu benar-benar membuatku marah?

"Kau tahu, tindakan 'hanya' yang kau lakukan itu benar-benar menjijikkan di mataku!"

"A-apa kau jijik karena—ponselmu bersentuhan dengan…"

"Iya! Memangnya kalau kau jadi aku, kau bisa tidak jijik? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada berapa kuman yang sekarang menempel di benda ini. Pasti jumlahnya milyaran."

Baekhyun seperti kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas kalimatku barusan. Dia berulang kali menggigit bibir sambil menggertakkan rahang kuat-kuat.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya dia kembali membuka suara. "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Aku bisa terima kalau kau marah atas sikap lancangku kemarin. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terima kalau kau bilang ponselmu berkuman setelah bersentuhan dengan selangkanganku."

Lelaki itu melangkah sedikit untuk mencapai pintu dan mendorong benda itu agar terbuka lebih lebar. "Masuklah. Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau selangkanganku bersih dan sama sekali tidak berkuman seperti yang kau tuduhkan."

 **Charlotte, bunuh saja aku sekarang. Kumohon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How We Misunderstood**

* * *

Sejak bertemu dirinya, hidupku terasa tak sama lagi. Yang kumaksud di sini adalah Baekhyun dan ini sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak jumpa pertama kami.

Bukan tak sama dalam artian yang baik, malah sebaliknya, sangat buruk hingga terkadang aku menyesali keputusanku untuk tetap berada di Ghent. Mungkin ceritanya tak akan seperti ini kalau saja waktu itu aku jadi pergi ke Korea. Dan sialnya, Justin dan Mar punya pikiran yang berseberangan denganku.

"Rasanya sudah lebih dari seabad aku tak melihat ekspresi seperti ini di wajahmu, Kawan," ujar Justin sialan itu sambil mencengkeram daguku dan membolak-balik wajahku sesuka hatinya. "Iya kan, Mar? Lihat, sahabat tampan kita ini tampak lebih—"

"—bergairah." Mar memotong kalimat Justin sambil meneguk _Stella Artois_ -nya langsung dari botol. "Dan terlihat lebih hidup."

"Tepat sekali! Baekhyun berhasil membuat seorang Liam kembali menemukan hidupnya yang sempat kehilangan arah!" Justin terbahak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan kuatnya.

Aku memutar mata lalu menepis tangan Justin dengan kasar. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, sialan!"

Tentu saja Mar tak akan marah kalau aku mengumpati pacarnya dengan kata-kata sekasar apapun. Dia tahu kalau aku dan Justin sudah saling mengenal sejak _junior high_ —rumah kami berdekatan dan kami selalu berada di kelas yang sama bahkan sampai tingkat master seperti sekarang. Terlebih lagi kami punya mimpi yang hampir sama dan sama-sama jadi anggota _band_ yang sama—kami memang punya banyak sekali kesamaan. Bedanya, keluarga Justin sangat harmonis dan aku benar-benar iri akan hal itu.

"Aku tak masalah kalau berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Iya kan, Mar?"

"Benar. Segala tingkah imutnya selalu berhasil membuat hati es-mu itu mencair, padahal baru sebentar kalian saling mengenal. Aku ikut bahagia akan hal itu." Mar tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

"Berapa kali kukatakan kalau kami tidak berkencan dan ini semua hanya salah paham?"

Justin mengedikkan bahu, "Salah paham atau tidak, yang jelas di mataku kalian berdua tampak sedang menjalin suatu hubungan khusus. Kawan, kami ikut senang kalau akhirnya perlahan-lahan kau berhasil mengurangi kebencianmu terhadap hubungan sesama jenis."

"Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa! Astaga, ini semua hanya salah paham!"

Aku menggebrak meja dengan kesal tapi Justin dan Mar hanya menanggapiku dengan kekehan.

Dan lima belas menit setelahnya, kedua pasangan kekasih itu sibuk menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai objek untuk menggodaku sampai-sampai aku sangat kesal dan dengan kalapnya menegak semua minuman yang tersedia di atas meja kami sampai kandas.

Kepalaku pening, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol atau mungkin juga karena nama lelaki itu terus-terusan disebut di hadapanku. Kuberitahu, sakit kepala karena Byun Baekhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disembuhkan oleh obat manapun.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan sedikit limbung ketika mulai melangkah.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Ini masih jam satu dan kau sudah mau pulang?" sergah Mar bingung. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan harapan rasa pusing itu segera menghilang, tapi nyatanya kepalaku malah semakin sakit saja.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Aku butuh rokok," jawabku sambil memberi isyarat gerakan merokok dengan dua jari. Daripada aku bertambah kesal karena mereka berdua terus menggodaku, lebih baik aku pergi keluar dan merokok dengan tenang sambil membiarkan dinginnya udara malam meredakan suhu wajahku yang rasanya panas sekali seperti terbakar.

"Aku akan kembali kalau sudah selesai."

Sambil melangkah gontai dan sesekali berpegangan pada tembok, aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai dasar _Decadence_ , _pub_ tempat kami bertiga sepakat menghabiskan malam dengan minum-minum setelah seharian sibuk di kampus. Suasana di lantai dasar yang didominasi oleh hentakan musik dan puluhan pengunjung yang sedang asyik menari membuatku semakin pusing saja—padahal biasanya aku yang selalu berada di barisan terdepan tiap kali musik dimainkan.

"Yo, Liam!"

"Liam, sini bergabung di meja kami!"

"Liam!"

"Liam!"

"Liam!"

Kepalaku terasa makin berat ketika orang-orang itu berebutan memanggil namaku. Aku hanya membalas mereka dengan lambaian tangan tanpa semangat dan senyum datar seadanya. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ untuk beramah-tamah. Langkahku kuperlebar dengan harapan bisa mencapai pintu keluar sesegera mungkin.

"Hah! Akhirnya."

Aku menarik nafas sepanjang-panjangnya dan langsung mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku belakang celana. Kupikir aku masih punya banyak, ternyata isinya tinggal satu. Tak apa, satu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meringankan kepalaku yang rasanya berat bukan main.

 **Baiklah, Charlotte—sembari membiarkan sebatang benda ini mengisi paru-paru putramu dengan nikotin, akan kuberitahu sesuatu tentang Baekhyun yang belum sempat aku ceritakan.**

* * *

 **Charlotte, beginilah awal mula terjadinya kesalahpahaman di antara kami.**

"Masuklah. Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau selangkanganku bersih dan sama sekali tidak berkuman seperti yang kau tuduhkan."

Wajah lelaki itu tak menyiratkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda kalau ia sedang bercanda. Kedua matanya menatapku dengan sorot menantang, tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan tawarannya.

"Aku tidak butuh pembuktian apapun. Ambil ini kembali." Aku menyurukkan ponselku ke tangannya lalu mengusap-usapkan telapak tanganku ke celana supaya kuman yang sempat menempel di sana hilang.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik lenganku ketika aku baru saja ingin berbalik pergi, "Jangan pergi dulu! Aku harus membuktikan padamu kalau—"

"Kubilang aku tak butuh!" Baekhyun sedikit memekik ketika aku menghempas tangannya dengan kasar. "Dan kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah menyentuhku sesuka hatimu! Mengerti?"

Baekhyun terhenyak ketika menyadari pandangan jijik yang kuberi padanya. Aku memang merasa jijik, ada yang salah dengan itu? Dari dulu, bersentuhan kulit dengan orang-orang sejenis Baekhyun dan Thomas termasuk salah satu hal yang paling tidak kusukai, jadi, jangan salah paham tentang itu.

"Kau pecundang! _Loser_!"

Lagi-lagi, ucapan Baekhyun membuat langkahku kembali terhenti. Padahal kupikir kalimat tak bersahabat yang kukatakan barusan sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menyerah, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau masuk ke kamarku dan membuktikan sendiri jika selangkanganku benar-benar bersih, itu artinya kau pecundang!" Teriakan Baekhyun bergema di sepanjang lorong, terdengar nyaring dan menusuk diriku tepat di jantung.

Pecundang. Salah satu kata yang paling tak bisa kumaafkan dalam hidupku.

"Aku apa?" ujarku sambil berbalik menghadapnya. Mataku menyipit dan menatap anak itu sesinis yang aku bisa. "Bilang sekali lagi, aku ini apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat dagu dengan gaya sok, "Kau pecundang. _Lo-ser_! Bisanya hanya menuduh orang yang tidak-tidak!" Telunjuk kecilnya ikut-ikutan teracung ke arahku. Aku terdiam sejenak.

Entah kenapa, kedua kakiku bergerak mendekat ke arahnya dan kedua mataku terpaku pada matanya lekat-lekat tanpa kusadari, "Bilang sekali lagi, aku ini apa?" ulangku penuh penekanan. Dadaku mulai bergemuruh oleh emosi.

Aku sempat melihat lelaki yang tingginya hanya sebahuku itu mundur selangkah dan punggungnya menempel di pintu, matanya berkedip dengan cepat dan leher berjakun kecil miliknya berulang kali naik-turun karena menelan liur.

"Ka-kau pe-pecundang!"

Aku tahu, dia ketakutan. Walaupun dagunya masih terangkat tinggi dengan pongah dan mata sipitnya yang dipaksa melebar masih mendelik galak padaku—percayalah, si kecil itu sebenarnya tak seberani yang ia tunjukkan.

"Bilang sekali lagi. Aku. Ini. Apa?"

Kuambil satu langkah lebar dan dia persis berada di hadapanku sekarang, mungkin kami hanya terpisah jarak kurang dari 10 senti. Lehernya terdongak menatapku dan pipi gembilnya tiba-tiba saja memerah dengan cepat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mencium aroma semacam vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau—pe-pecundang. _Lo-ser_." Suaranya bergetar dan volumenya tak senyaring yang tadi, aku sangat yakin dia sudah ketakutan.

"Ah, begitu?" Aku menelengkan kepala dan tersenyum miring. "Kau ingin membuktikan kalau _itu_ mu bersih, iya kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan membuktikan kalau aku bukan pecundang. Sekarang, masuklah dan tunjukkan padaku!"

Sahabat-sahabatku sering bilang kalau kepribadianku sebenarnya baik. Aku bukan orang jahat meski kepedulianku terhadap sesama sedikit lebih rendah dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Hanya saja, terkadang aku terlalu mudah untuk diprovokasi dan itu yang membuat diriku tampak sebagai seseorang yang temperamental. Hal itu terbukti sekarang. Harusnya aku mengabaikan apapun ocehan Baekhyun, tapi pada akhirnya malah aku yang balik menantang pria itu.

Kami berdua masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Aku menutup pintunya dan bersandar di sana dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sedangkan anak itu—dia berdiri dengan canggung sambil berulang kali menggaruk tengkuk.

"Buka celanamu."

"Eh? Ta-tapi—"

"Bu-ka!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir ketika kedua tangannya mulai bergerak ke pinggiran celana. Gerakannya tampak kaku dan ragu-ragu, tapi aku tak peduli sama sekali. Dia yang menantangku duluan, jadi bukan salahku kalau dia harus mempertanggung-jawabkan segala ucapannya.

"Kau mau aku betulan membuka celanaku di sini?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Apa sekarang kau takut?"

Dia menggigit sedikit bibirnya, "A-aku bukannya takut! Hanya saja—Sehunku bilang aku tidak boleh membuka celana sembarangan."

Aku memutar mata bosan. Entah siapa Sehunku-Sehunku yang ia maksud itu, tapi, ada rasa tidak suka tiap kali mendengar Baekhyun menyebut namanya.

"Aku pernah buka celana sampai telanjang ketika sedang di sauna bersama Kai dan Jongdae, tapi setelah itu Sehunku marah. Dia tidak suka kalau tubuhku dilihat orang lain. Sehunku bilang cuma dia yang boleh melihat—"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" sergahku kasar. "Bukankah dari tadi kau yang bersikeras ingin membuktikannya padaku?"

Harusnya aku tidak perlu terpancing sejauh ini. Harusnya aku tidak usah meladeni mulut pedas Baekhyun hanya karena dia bilang aku pecundang. Charlotte sudah sering mengucapkan kata itu ratusan kali padaku—harusnya aku cukup menerimanya saja dan pergi dari sini secepat yang aku bisa.

Jadi, kalaupun sepuluh detik kemudian jantungku berpacu gila-gilaan dan aku kesulitan bernafas hanya karena melihat Baekhyun memelorotkan jins yang ia pakai hingga teronggok di lantai dan menyisakan celana dalam abu-abu yang membungkus daerah selangkangannya—satu-satunya yang pantas disalahkan adalah diriku sendiri.

"A-apa celana dalamnya juga perlu dibuka?"

Kupikir aku sudah gila. Charlotte benar, rumah sakit jiwa adalah tempat yang cocok untukku. Seseorang, tolong panggilkan ambulans sekarang juga!

"Sehunku bilang aku punya pantat yang seksi dan montok. Kalau celana dalamku dibuka, nanti kau bakalan bisa melihat betapa indahnya bokongku ini—ah, tapi Sehunku pasti akan marah kalau dia tahu ada orang lain yang melihatnya juga. Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun tampak berpikir keras tanpa mengetahui sedikitpun kalau di tempatku berdiri, aku sedang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak pingsan.

"Ah, tapi kau hanya perlu melihat selangkanganku saja, kan? Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahu Sehunku—cukup jadi rahasia kita berdua saja. Hei, aku akan buka celana dalamku sekarang dan janji jangan curi-curi kesempatan untuk mengintip bokongku!"

Mungkin Baekhyun pikir sikap diamku adalah pertanda _ya_ , dan setelahnya, dia benar-benar melepas kain kecil yang menutupi area pribadinya itu. Benda itu tersangkut di kedua lututnya bertepatan dengan kedua bola mataku yang nyaris melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Lihat, kubilang juga apa? Selangkanganku bersih dan mustahil ada kumannya!"

Aku berani bersumpah demi apapun dan bahkan berani mempertaruhkan segala yang kupunya kalau ada yang bisa menahan diri agar tidak jatuh lemas ketika melihat seseorang seperti Baekhyun dengan tanpa merasa berdosa memegang batang penisnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu membolak-balik benda lemas itu agar seluruh sudut selangkangannya terekspos—kalaupun ada, kuyakin satu-satunya orang itu adalah aku!

"Tiap millimeter kulitku ini putih mulus tanpa noda. Lihat, bahkan tak ada satu rambutpun yang tumbuh di sini! Sudah bersih, wangi pula. Aku yakin kau bisa mencium wangi selangkanganku dari tempatmu berdiri itu! Kuman dari mananya? Sembarangan sekali kau menuduh orang! "

Kepalaku mendadak seperti terserang migrain hebat. Pandanganku nyaris kabur dan telingaku berdenging—aku tidak mengerti ini gejala penyakit apa, tapi menurutku, pemicunya adalah pria yang sedang sibuk berdiri setengah mengangkang sambil memperhatikan selangkangannya sendiri itu. Kalau diperhatikan, dia persis balita yang baru saja mengerti kalau dirinya punya belalai kecil yang terselip di antara paha yang orang-orang sebut sebagai penis.

Tok. Tok.

"Byun Baekhyun? _Are you there_?"

Mungkin kalau tidak tersadarkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu, aku bakalan benar-benar tak sadarkan diri saat ini juga.

"Ye—s. Hmpph!"

"Diam, bodoh! Kau ingin kita ketahuan?!"

Silahkan saja kalau ingin menyalahkanku karena lupa mengunci pintu sebelum memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka celananya. Atau salahkan saja aku yang langsung panik, mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding lalu membekap mulutnya agar lelaki itu tidak menjawab siapapun yang sedang berada di balik pintu sana. Atau, ini memang sudah salahku karena punya sahabat seperti Justin dan Mar yang dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun tanpa izin, mungkin karena mereka merasa yang paling senior di sini dan—

"Baekhyun, kupikir kau meninggalkankan ini di aula— _OH MY GOD! JUSTIN! DON'T LOOK!"_

Boneka kecil yang sedang Mar pegang terjatuh begitu saja karena gadis keriting itu sibuk menutupi kedua mata Justin dari pemandangan yang ada di dalam kamar.

 **Charlotte, riwayatku tamat.**

* * *

Bahkan sudah lewat tiga hari dari kejadian itu, tapi Justin dan Mar seakan tak mau berhenti membahasnya terutama ketika aku sedang bersama mereka.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat lihat. Bagaimana, Mar—apa miliknya besar?"

Lagi-lagi Justin membuka obrolan di meja kafetaria saat jam makan siang dengan topik yang membuatku kesal setengah mati. Dalam hati aku menyesal karena sudah mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk pergi makan bersama, harusnya tadi aku menolaknya saja.

"Punyanya imut sekali, hanya sebesar ini." Mar terkikik ketika mengacungkan telunjuknya di hadapan Justin dan sepasang kekasih itu langsung terbahak meski jelas-jelas mereka sadar raut wajahku yang tampak tidak mengenakkan.

"Ujungnya sedikit memerah, kedua _bola_ nya juga lucu sekali—astaga, aku tak percaya ada pria dewasa yang punya penis seperti itu! Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya meremas benda itu dengan tanganku—pasti kenyal seperti _squishy_!" Mar menggerakan kepalan tangannya seakan-akan sedang meremas sesuatu.

Aku pura-pura tuli sambil mengunyah makananku secara membabi-buta.

"Benarkah? Apa kau juga melihatnya, _bro_?" Justin menaik-turunkan alisnya dan menatapku dengan wajah jenaka.

"Sudah pasti! Iya kan? Kau juga pasti kesal karena kami merusak suasana, iya kan? Coba katakan, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelahnya kalau seandainya saja kami tidak datang mengganggu?" Mar ikut-ikutan mencolek pundakku sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Apa kalian akan—" Mar membentuk bulatan dengan tangan kiri dan mengeluar-masukkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di sana—simbol orang sedang melakukan seks.

"Apa tadinya kalian ingin bermain dengan posisi berdiri? Soalnya aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku ini kalau kau mendesak tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding sambil menutupi mulutnya. Apa karena desahannya terlalu kuat?"

Gadis ini benar-benar!

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang kalian bicarakan! Sebaiknya aku pergi saja!" Habis bilang begitu, aku meminum airku dalam sekali teguk hingga aku hampir tersedak dan bangkit berdiri sambil membawa _tray_ berisi piring kotor yang makanannya masih tersisa sedikit. Justin memanggil-manggil di belakang sana, tapi sengaja kuabaikan.

Tidak mengerti apanya? Jelas-jelas sampai sekarang aku masih tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan tentang betapa putih dan mulusnya paha lelaki penyulut emosi bernama Baekhyun itu. Tapi pahanya masih kalah bila dibandingkan dengan pen—oh sial, bisa-bisanya aku mengalami migrain hanya karena membayangkan daerah selangkangan bebas rambut yang secara visual beda jauh dengan milikku itu. Apalagi ketika aku sedang sendiri dan asyik memainkan ponsel (masalah antara ponselku dengan kuman sudah selesai dan benda itu sudah kembali padaku lagi)—aku kembali teringat pada Baekhyun.

Bukan teringat karena aku tertarik—melainkan sebaliknya. Jenis orang macam Baekhyun harusnya tak boleh berkeliaran dan mempertontonkan tubuh secara bebas di hadapanku, menjijikkan. Mungkin lebih baik kalau waktu itu aku menghajarnya saja seperti yang kulakukan tiap kali Thomas mencoba menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di depanku.

Sial.

Tapi kesialanku tidak berhenti di situ saja. Beberapa hari kemudian, kami dipertemukan kembali. Tepat pukul 7 malam, di dalam Albert Heijn (minimarket yang letaknya di ujung jalan Stalhof tempat asrama mahasiswa berada), saat aku baru pulang dari latihan bersama _band_ -ku dan aku singgah di sana untuk membeli rokok dan bir kalengan.

"Liam!"

Dia sudah tahu namaku dari Mar waktu kejadian kemarin dan anak itu memanggilku seolah-olah aku ini teman dekatnya alih-alih orang asing yang baru bertemu beberapa kali saja. Baekhyun menyeret keranjang belanjaan beroda dan dengan langkah riang langsung menghampiriku yang sedang berdiri di lorong rak minuman.

"Apa kabar?"

Aku memutar mata dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada belanjaanku, "Tidak ada kabar apa-apa!"

Menurut dia apakah kabarku akan baik-baik saja setelah kejadian di dalam kamar waktu itu? Sudahlah, lupakan. Mengingat hal itu hanya akan membuat amarahku kembali tersulut.

"Ck, ketus sekali! Ah, kau sedang belanja ya? Kau beli apa? Aku beli bahan makanan, cokelat, susu dan—"

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Memang tidak, aku kan hanya ingin memberitahumu saja!"

"Aku tahu atau tidak, tak ada gunanya untukku. Minggir!"

Setelah menemukan bir yang kucari, aku langsung pergi dari sana dan melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tentu saja anak itu tak akan membiarkanku lolos. Dia terus saja mengekoriku dan mengoceh seolah mulutnya tak akan pernah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kenapa namamu Liam?" Itu adalah pertanyaan kesekian-puluh yang ia lontarkan di menit ke-5 pertemuan kami di tempat ini.

Aku pura-pura tidak dengar. Kami sedang mengantri di meja kasir dan Baekhyun berdiri di belakangku—oh tidak, dia menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya di depanku dan membalikkan tubuh agar bisa berdiri menghadapku. Tentu saja ulahnya itu membuat perhatian pengunjung lain tertuju pada kami, tapi dia cuek saja.

"Jadi kenapa namamu Liam?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya. Aku melirik ke meja kasir yang lain dengan wajah gusar. Sialnya, antrian yang ini lebih sedikit dan aku bakal menghabiskan waktu lagi kalau pindah antrian—jadi sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain tetap di sini dan bersabar dengan segala tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Karena ibuku yang memberi nama itu," ujarku malas-malasan.

"Wah, ibumu punya selera yang bagus. Namamu tampak internasional sekali. Apa ibumu juga ibu internasional? Maksudku, apakah ibumu orang Eropa? Berambut pirang bermata biru? Atau ayahmu? Di antara mereka, siapa yang orang Korea?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat."

Baekhyun tampak tak puas dengan jawabanku. Bahkan sampai antriannya memendek dan dia tepat berada di depan gadis penjaga kasir, anak itu masih saja melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatku ingin sekali mencubit kuat-kuat bibir cerewetnya agar berhenti bicara. _Please_ , kami tidak sedekat itu hingga dia boleh bertanya hal-hal tentangku yang kuanggap privat. Dan lagi, memangnya kejadian waktu itu tidak berdampak apapun untuknya? Bagaimana mungkin anak ini bisa tetap santai setelah membiarkan orang asing sepertiku melihat bagian tubuh paling pribadinya itu? Ah, lupakan.

"Pasti seru sekali punya ibu internasional, iya kan? Tidak seperti ibuku yang ibu lokal. Nama yang dia beri untukku juga nama lokal! Ck, padahal Johnny Depp atau Leonardo DiCaprio jauh lebih keren dari Byun Baekhyun. Hei—kau merokok?"

Waktu giliranku yang membayar belanjaan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk meminta sebungkus rokok ke kasir dan tentu saja Baekhyun yang masih asyik menempeliku melihat itu semua. Memangnya ada yang salah saat seorang pria dewasa membeli rokok?

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku cepat-cepat pergi dari minimarket itu tapi Baekhyun masih saja mengekoriku dari belakang sambil kewalahan membawa plastik belanjaannya sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

"Hei, kenapa kau merokok? Bukankah rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan? Kau bisa penyakitan gara-gara merokok!"

Aku diam saja dan mempercepat langkahku di undakan tangga. Gedung minimarket ini letaknya memang lebih rendah dari jalanan utama dan ada tangga beton yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Hei—aku belum selesai bicara! Liam—akh!"

Sialnya, tak butuh sepersekian detik untuk membuat kakiku berhenti melangkah dan tubuhku berbalik waktu mendengar Baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Padahal dari tadi aku terus berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya ketika dia mengoceh tanpa henti.

Entahlah.

Sebelah kakiku sudah berada di undakan teratas dan tahu-tahu aku kembali turun menghampiri lelaki yang terduduk dengan barang belanjaan berserakan di sekitar tangga itu.

"Liam—aku jatuh." Bibirnya melengkung dan lehernya terdongak menatapku yang berdiri menjulang di atasnya. "Kakiku tersandung," adunya persis seperti anak kecil.

 **Charlotte, apakah kau tahu? Sesuatu rasanya seperti sedang meremas jantungku dan rasanya menyesakkan.**

Aku tak bilang apapun kecuali berlutut dengan satu kaki di sebelahnya—memunguti belanjaannya yang kelewat banyak. Dan karena salah satu plastiknya sobek, mungkin karena terjatuh tadi atau entahlah—aku kemudian mengeluarkan birku, memasukkannya ke dalam ransel lalu memindahkan barang-barang Baekhyun ke plastikku sendiri.

"Makanya, kalau berjalan itu tidak perlu sambil bicara," kataku datar. "Salah siapa kalau jadinya kau jatuh begini?"

Aku sengaja tak membantu Baekhyun berdiri karena kupikir dia bisa melakukannya sendiri dan aku masih terlalu enggan untuk menyentuh kulitnya. Dengan sudut mataku, aku sempat melihat dia meringis sambil mengelus lutut.

"Aku jatuh karena kau tak menghiraukanku!"

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?"

"Memang salahmu! Karena kau tak menghiraukanku, aku lalu mengejarmu tapi kakiku tersandung tangga. Jadi, aku jatuh gara-gara kau!"

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "Terserah."

Setelah itu, aku menyerahkan barang-barangnya dan langsung kabur dari sana. Godaan untuk berbalik saat dia memanggil-manggil namaku begitu besar—aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa—tapi aku berhasil tidak menoleh ke belakang hingga aku tiba di halte bus No. 8 Heuvelport yang letaknya sekitar 50 meter dari Albert Heijn.

Tinggal menunggu busnya datang, lalu aku akan pulang ke flat.

Harusnya.

"Permisi, apakah lelaki mungil yang tadi itu temanmu?"

"Eh?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya mencolek bahuku tiba-tiba. "Tadi aku sempat melihat kalian berbicara. Kupikir kalian saling mengenal."

Aku menggaruk kepala ketika sadar yang perempuan itu maksud adalah Baekhyun. Siapa lagi yang mungil di sini kalau bukan dia?

"Kami bukan teman. Aku tidak mengenal dia, _Ma'am_ ," jawabku dibarengi dengan senyum getir.

"Benarkah? Tadi itu dia terlihat sedang menahan sakit, kasihan sekali."

Lagi-lagi, aku mendapati diriku sendiri berlari kembali ke tempat lelaki itu berada. Dia masih di sana, duduk di anak tangga sambil memegangi lutut.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari aku muncul lagi di depannya.

"Lututku sakit sekali. Barang belanjaanku juga berat—kupikir aku akan tetap duduk di sini sampai ada orang yang menolongku membawa ini semua dan mengantarkanku pulang ke asrama." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya menatapku penuh harap.

Tanganku terkepal dan rasanya ingin sekali kulayangkan tinju kemana saja. Mungkin ke wajahnya juga bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Memangnya kau tak bisa pulang sendiri?"

Dia menggeleng, masih menatapku dengan sorot mata persis seperti anak anjing.

Aku tahu, anak ini tipe orang yang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Tipikal anak manja yang merasa dunia seolah akan berakhir kalau tubuhnya terluka sedikit saja.

Dan sialnya—tolong jangan tanyakan alasannya karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa—lima menit kemudian akulah yang mengantarkan dia pulang sekaligus menenteng kantung plastik berisi belanjaannya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat?" gerutuku kesal ketika menoleh dan menyadari kalau Baekhyun tertinggal sepuluh meter di belakang. Langkahnya tertatih dan wajahnya masih saja cemberut, membuatku ingin sekali protes kalau orang yang seharusnya cemberut adalah aku, bukan dia.

"Bagaimana bisa cepat kalau kakiku sakit begini?"

Aku memutar mata kesal.

"Biasanya Sehunku akan menggendongku di punggungnya kalau kakiku sakit seperti ini," lapor Baekhyun ketika langkahnya berhasil menyejajariku.

"Ya sudah, suruh saja Sehunmu melakukannya. Gampang kan?"

"Tapi Sehunku tidak ada di sini. Yang ada hanya kau."

"Oh, jadi maksudmu aku yang menggendongmu, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus menggendongku. Aku kan cuma bilang biasanya Sehunku akan—"

"Terserah. Tidak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar, tak ada gunanya untukku."

Di sisa perjalanan, wajah kami berdua sama-sama tertekuk dalam-dalam. Dia terus mengeluh kesakitan dan aku juga tak henti mengumpat dalam hati—kenapa aku selalu saja terlibat dengan lelaki ini, kenapa tadi itu aku bukannya pulang sehingga aku tak harus jadi tukang angkat barang-barangnya, dan kenapa juga diriku harus merasa terganggu dengan ponsel Baekhyun yang terus-terusan berdering dan sejak tadi mengusik pendengaranku?

"Kau tak ada niat menjawabnya?" sindirku saat kami berdua berada di dalam lift menuju lantai 4. Dia menatap layar ponselnya lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu dijawab. Tidak penting."

Air mukanya tampak mengeruh dan sorot matanya terlihat sedih.

"Kalau tidak penting, sebaiknya buang saja ponselmu itu daripada bunyinya mengganggu orang-orang. Menyebalkan sekali."

Ting.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki begitu kami keluar dari lift. Wajahnya tampak kesal saat dia mengambil alih bawaanku dengan kasar, "Yang menyebalkan itu kau! Galak, pemarah—tapi aku tetap berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengantarku sampai ke sini."

Habis bicara begitu, Baekhyun pergi begitu saja menuju kamarnya tanpa sedikitpun langkah tertatih ataupun tanda-tanda kalau lututnya sedang sakit. Harusnya aku tahu kalau ini semua hanyalah akal-akalan dia saja.

Aku terdiam mematung di depan lift sambil memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

 **Charlotte, aku kesal sekali. Tapi ini masih belum apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan yang terjadi empat hari setelahnya.**

* * *

 _"_ _Cheers!"_

 _"_ _Cheers!"_

Ada seperti peraturan tak tertulis di bar yang menyatakan kalau siapapun yang berada di mejamu saat kau sedang minum-minum, mereka adalah temanmu. Meski itu adalah teman dari temanmu, maka mereka akan menjadi temanmu juga.

Itu artinya, mau tak mau aku harus menganggap sosok kecil yang terselip di antara tubuh bongsor sahabat-sahabatku yang sedang asyik menenggak alkohol dari gelas masing-masing itu sebagai temanku.

" _Cheers_! Ayo, Baekhyun! _One shoot_!"

Aku mendecih ketika melihat anak itu memegangi gelasnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menghabiskan seluruh isinya dalam sekali teguk. Semua orang yang ada di meja bertepuk tangan dan bersorak ketika dia melakukan itu, kecuali aku tentunya.

"Ahhh! Enak sekali!" Dia tersenyum puas sambil mengusap bibirnya pakai punggung tangan. "Aku mau tambah lagi!"

Biar kuceritakan sedikit kenapa kami bisa ada di sini. Tiga jam lalu, aku dan _band_ -ku baru saja tampil mengisi acara di festival awal semester di kampus kami. Dua jam lalu, kami memutuskan untuk minum-minum di _Molotov_ —kafe kecil yang terletak di _Voetweg street_ —awalnya hanya aku, _band_ -ku ditambah Mar. Dan sejam yang lalu, di tengah jalan kami tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Rita—gadis asal Portugal yang merupakan sahabat Mar—dan sialnya, Baekhyun juga ada di situ. Rita bilang lelaki itu adalah juniornya di kampus, bla bla bla—dan akhirnya kami semua duduk di meja yang sama.

"Baekhyunmu ternyata jago minum juga." Justin tak henti-hentinya berbisik menggodaku sejak tadi. Bahkan siku sialannya terus saja menusuk-nusuk rusukku dengan kasar, menyebalkan. Kalau saja tidak ingat dia adalah sahabatku, mungkin sudah kupukul kepalanya pakai gelas yang sedang kupegang.

"Walau yang ia minum cuma susu cokelat." Sahabat sialanku itu terbahak dan tawanya itu membuat perhatian Baekhyun tertuju pada kami. Dia tersenyum tapi kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada susu cokelat ke-3 yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan ke mejanya.

"Baekhyunmu menggemaskan sekali, iya kan?" Aku benar-benar menyesal karena memilih tempat duduk di antara Justin dan Mar. Pasangan iblis itu terus saja bilang Baekhyunmu, Baekhyunmu, Baekhyunmu padahal yang namanya Baekhyun itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku. Seingatku, aku tak pernah mengklaim dia sebagai Baekhyunku.

"Lihat saja cara dia minum, seperti bayi. Aku ingin sekali membawanya pulang dan mengadopsinya jadi adikku!"

Aku tak memberi tanggapan apapun. Menggemaskan apanya?

Selagi mereka semua sibuk menanyai Baekhyun macam-macam sembari memperhatikan bagaimana imutnya anak itu saat minum—bukan aku yang bilang dia imut, tapi Mar yang bilang—aku diam saja di kursiku sambil sesekali menyesap _Rochefort_ -ku yang masih tersisa banyak. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Tak lagi kuhiraukan Justin yang masih menggodaku atau Baekhyun yang asyik bercerita dengan bahasa Inggris yang kurang fasih—rasanya aku sedang berada di duniaku sendiri.

 _Mood_ ku sudah hancur. Bisa saja aku pamit pulang duluan, tapi aku merasa tak enak pada sahabatku yang lain. Tetap berada di sini juga malah membuat suasana hatiku memburuk—siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan dia yang sedang mencecap-cecap bir dari gelas Justin itu?

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?"

Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lama hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kalau sahabat-sahabatku sedang membujuk Baekhyun untuk mencoba minum bir. Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika cairan _Westmalle Tripel_ milik Justin memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan dia tampak kesusahan waktu berusaha menelannya sampai habis.

"Tenggorokanku rasanya seperti terbakar." Dia memegangi lehernya dan megap-megap seperti ikan kekurangan air.

Dan semua orang di mejaku tertawa melihat reaksi lelaki yang mereka bilang imut itu, kecuali aku.

"Kau belum pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya?" tanya Rita. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sehunku bilang aku tidak boleh minum alkohol. Bisa mabuk."

"Sehunku itu siapa?"

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Apa dia tampan? Kau punya fotonya?"

Pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memerah dan dia tersenyum malu-malu. "Sehunku itu—"

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Seluruh pasang mata yang tadinya terpusat pada Baekhyun kini beralih padaku. Meski aku melihat dengan jelas pasangan iblis Justin dan Mar melayangkan sorot mata curiga, aku berusaha keras untuk tetap santai.

Meski rongga dadaku rasanya panas membara seperti api.

Entah kenapa.

Mungkin karena aku tak ingin mendengar ocehan Baekhyun tentang sosok bernama Sehun itu. Lagipula, apa untungnya buatku?

Mungkin aku menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit di toilet—mengguyur kepalaku di wastafel kemudian merokok pelan-pelan sembari membiarkan pikiranku menjalar kemana-mana. Kemana saja, asal tidak pada Baekhyun. Sial, kenapa malah dia yang berseliweran di otakku?

Karna merasa toilet bukan lagi jawaban, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja. Dan coba tebak apa yang menungguku di sana?

"Liam! Baekhyunmu mabuk!"

Aku masih dalam posisi berdiri sekitar lima meter dari kursiku dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana wajah Baekhyun merah padam dan dia terus menceracau tak jelas. Gelas berisi _Rochefort_ milikku sudah berpindah tempat dan seluruh isinya kandas. Malah, ada sebotol lagi yang sepertinya baru dipesan dan isinya tinggal seperempat. Semuanya berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Salahkan Justin! Dia yang membuat Baekhyunmu jadi seperti ini." Ilja, lelaki pendiam yang juga sahabat dan anggota _band_ -ku menunjuk Justin yang langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan histeris.

"Bu-bukan aku! Dia sendiri yang minum semuanya sampai habis! Sa-salahkan saja Mar! Yang punya ide taruhan itu adalah dia!"

Mar menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan dada dengan panik, "Kenapa jadi aku? Baekhyun sendiri yang minta diberitahu nama aslimu dan dia bilang rela melakukan apa saja demi itu. Aku hanya bercanda waktu menyuruhnya menghabiskan minumanmu, ternyata dia benar-benar menghabiskannya dan bahkan menambah sebotol lagi."

"Astaga, harusnya aku melarangnya minum!" Rita menggigit bibir sambil menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak merosot jatuh.

Aku tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan mendengarkan penjelasan mereka pun tidak. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiri mematung dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju lekat-lekat pada lelaki itu. Apa dia bertanya tentangku saat aku tak ada?

Saat mereka semua saling menyalahkan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kepala dan membuat pandangan kami bertemu. Matanya tampak memerah dan tak fokus, tapi ketika melihatku—dia tersenyum. Manis. Tapi entahlah, sorot matanya terlihat sendu.

"Hehe—kau sudah datang?" Untungnya, anak itu mengatakannya dalam bahasa Korea. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Suasana tiba-tiba hening ketika Baekhyun mencoba berdiri meski tubuhnya oleng. Dia berjalan sempoyongan ke arahku, beberapa kali nyaris terjatuh, tapi kemudian berhasil tiba di depanku meski dengan tubuh yang seperti mau merosot jatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun mengerjap-erjap, menyipitkan mata kemudian melebarkannya lagi—itu dia lakukan berulang-ulang.

"Ah, kau bukan Sehunku ternyata." Dia terkekeh khas orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Tadi aku minum dari gelasmu. Sehunku bilang, kalau kita minum dari gelas yang sama, itu artinya kita berciuman secara tak langsung." Dia terkekeh lagi.

"Benar kan, Park Chanyeol? Kita sudah berciuman secara tak langsung, bukankah itu hebat?"

 _Park Chanyeol._ Tanganku mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuh.

"Ck, kau juga sudah melihat penisku. Jahat sekali!" Baekhyun memukul pelan dadaku dengan tangannya yang tak bertenaga. "Seharusnya kan cuma pacarku yang boleh melihatnya, dasar curang!"

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar mabuk. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Darahku berdesir ketika memegang pergelangan tangan kurus milik Baekhyun. Bukannya menurut, anak itu malah berontak dan berteriak histeris tidak mau pulang. Dia bahkan sempat terduduk di lantai dengan kaki menjejak-jejak, tapi aku langsung menariknya kembali agar berdiri.

"Ayo, pulang! Jangan buat aku marah!" Untungnya tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada kami dan dua pasang pengunjung lain di meja dekat jendela. Meski demikian, tetap saja Baekhyun berhasil membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Harusnya, aku tak menaruh peduli pada lelaki ini. Mau dia mabuk, mau tidak—itu sama sekali bukan urusanku.

"Tidak mau pulang~"

"Ayo! Masih untung aku mau mengantarmu."

Setelah sekian menit membujuk Baekhyun, akhirnya anak itu mau juga kusuruh berdiri tegak.

 **Tapi Charlotte, tahukah kau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

"Melihat penisku sudah. Berciuman secara tidak langsung denganku juga sudah. Kau harus bertanggung-jawab!" Baekhyun mendorongkan tubuhnya sendiri ke tubuhku sampai dada kami menempel satu sama lain. Kedua kakiku mendadak lembek seperti ubur-ubur. Seluruh tubuhku merinding hebat dan bergetar seperti sedang diguncang gempa bumi hebat.

Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Sempat kudengar Justin memekik tertahan dan Mar membelalak sambil menutupi mulutnya. Meski mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakan, setidaknya mereka bisa menebak apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan setelahnya.

"Kau memang bukan Sehunku, tapi—"

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan menjadikan tubuhku sebagai pegangan. Aku kaku seperti mayat hidup dan jantungku rasanya seperti mau meledak saja.

"—aku akan menjadikanmu Chanyeolku."

Ketika bibir merah yang terbuka itu perlahan-lahan mendekat ke bibirku, yang kurasakan hanyalah sakit kepala luar biasa hebat dan dengung memekakkan yang menyerang telingaku tanpa ampun. Suara-suara di sekelilingku seperti bercampur baur dan rasanya aku telah berhenti bernafas.

Baekhyun menciumku.

Tepat di bibir.

Dia mengulum kedua belah bibirku selama sekian detik, melepaskannya kemudian memandangiku dengan mata sayunya yang tak fokus sama sekali. Wajahnya tampak semakin merah dan sepertinya panas kalau disentuh. Sama panasnya ketika bibir itu mendominasi bibirku tanpa perlawanan.

"Hehe, kita berciuman! Kau Chanyeolku sekarang, milikku." Dia tersenyum bangga hingga mata sipitnya tinggal segaris.

Alam bawah sadarku mendadak memunculkan kembali kenangan menyakitkan yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menggerogoti hidupku. Sentuhan Thomas, belaiannya, ciumannya, rabaannya di sekujur tubuhku, erangannya ketika dia menggenjot tubuhnya sendiri pakai penisku—sedangkan dalam ingatan burukku itu, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tangan dan kakiku semuanya terikat. Aku meronta-ronta tapi Thomas memasukkan obat-obatan itu ke mulutku sampai aku hilang akal.

 _You're mine, Park Chanyeol. You're mine._

Menyakitkan. Jiwa dan ragaku sakit.

Aku meraung tapi tak ada seorangpun yang membebaskanku dari _gay_ menjijikkan itu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu—aku mencoba untuk menyembuhkan diriku sendiri tapi rasanya masih saja menyakitkan.

"Chanyeolku—kau tampan sekali." Baekhyun mengelus pipi kananku dengan lembut lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

"Liam!"

"Liam!"

Aku benar-benar ingin melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pria yang telah lancang menciumku itu, tapi tak ada setitik tenaga pun yang tersisa di tubuhku. Kedua mataku perlahan menutup. Aku merasa seperti ada pusaran hitam yang menyedotku dan aku berputar-putar di dalamnya.

 **Charlotte, aku jatuh pingsan hanya karena Baekhyun menciumku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOW WE FIGHT**

* * *

Bayangan ketika bibir lelaki itu, maksudku Baekhyun, menempel erat di bibirku masih saja menghantui bahkan saat aku pingsan. Umumnya orang pingsan tidak akan memimpikan apa-apa, tapi dalam kasusku berbeda. Oh, mungkin saja aku memang mengalami hilang kesadaran yang berlanjut dengan tidur pulas yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini sudah jarang kudapatkan.

Atau teori yang paling mungkin terjadi menurutku adalah—mimpi sialan itu merasuki alam bawah sadarku karena pelakunya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyebut nama, tapi baiklah, Baekhyun—kudapati tengah tertidur pulas saat aku membuka mata keesokan harinya.

Di dalam pelukanku.

Dan kami berdua sama-sama tengah bertelanjang dada di balik selimut pink aneh yang membalut tubuh.

Biar kujelaskan bagian mananya yang paling membuatku merasa orang tersial di dunia ini. Jadi, kepalanya bersandar di perbatasan antara bahu dan dadaku. Tiap kali dia menghela nafas, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya menerpa kulit dadaku yang tidak dibalut apa-apa. Dan _shit_ —lenganku ternyata memeluk punggungnya yang mana saat jemariku kuarahkan untuk turun sedikit—kulitnya terasa luar biasa mulus persis kulit bayi. Belum dengar ceritaku tentang bagian dimana kedua putingnya yang kenyal namun lembut itu menggesek manja ketika dia menggeliat sedikit? Oke, sekarang kalian tahu.

"Eungh!"

Hal lain yang kusadari saat Baekhyun bergerak lebih masuk ke dalam pelukanku dan melingkarkan kaki rampingnya di atas pahaku adalah—dia tidak pakai celana.

Ralat, kami berdua sama-sama tidak memakai apapun selain pakaian dalam. Aku tahu itu karena tungkai polosnya terasa begitu hangat ketika bersentuhan dengan bagian bawahku yang tidak tertutupi oleh celana dan—oh, apakah benda kenyal setengah keras yang terasa menonjol di pahaku ini adalah _itunya_?

" _Get away from me, you son of bitch_!"

Dugh.

"Akh!"

Mudah saja bagiku untuk menggulingkannya dari ranjang hingga tubuhnya yang sembilan puluh persen polos itu terjerembap di lantai. Namun sialnya, selimut yang membungkus tubuh kami berdua ikut tertarik saat ia jatuh hingga akhirnya kepolosan tubuhku juga ikut terekspos. Aku merebut bantal dengan panik—menutupi bagian tengah tubuhku yang kemungkinan saja bisa menarik perhatian lelaki itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" raungku pilu dengan segala kepedihan dan rasa sakit dari masa lalu yang tak kunjung bisa kusembuhkan. "KUBILANG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, SIALAN?!"

Bisa kurasakan kemarahan mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhku hingga kulitku terasa memanas. Dadaku naik turun secara tidak terkendali dan jantungku di dalam sana berdebar dengan irama tidak karuan. Ingatanku akan _waktu itu_ kembali menyeruak seperti api yang bisa membakar habis eksistensiku hanya dalam sekali lahapan. Wajar saja aku bereaksi seperti ini. Kalian hanya tidak tahu saja apa yang sudah kualami dahulu sehingga terbangun dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang bersama seorang pria membuatku kelewat marah seperti orang sinting.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Aku tidak tahu dia tengah ber-akting atau bagaimana, tapi raut wajahnya juga tampak terkejut ketika menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi di antara kami.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Pakaianku kemana? KE-KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU, PARK CHANYEOL?!"

"ITU PERTANYAANKU, BODOH! KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DI KAMARMU DAN TIDUR DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI?! DAN SIAPA BILANG KAU BOLEH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU SESUKA HATIMU?!"

Jadi, setelah sekian menit akhirnya aku mengetahui fakta lain bahwa ini bukanlah kamarku. Kamarku tidak punya selimut dan seprai dengan warna pink aneh dan aromanya juga bukan semacam perpaduan antara lavender dan _vanilla_ seperti yang tengah menghantam penciumanku saat ini.

"Ti-tidak tahu—" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah linglung lalu mencoba bangkit berdiri meski mulutnya sedikit merintih kesakitan. Keningnya berkerut dan rintihan itu kembali terdengar.

"Kepalaku sakit dan—akh, pantatku juga!" Baekhyun meraba bokongnya dari balik celana dalam hitam yang ia kenakan.

"A-apakah—" Matanya membulat dan darah seolah menghilang dari wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memucat drastis. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan selama setengah menit itu, tapi yang selanjutnya ia katakan membuatku seperti mendengar cemooh Charlotte dari kejauhan sana.

"PARK CHANYEOL, APAKAH TADI MALAM KAU MEMPERKOSAKU?!"

 **Hah, Charlotte! Puaskah kau menertawai kesialan yang tengah menimpaku saat ini?**

* * *

Bukh. Bukh. Bukh.

"Hentikan! Yak!"

"Hanya Sehunku yang bisa dan berhak menyentuh tubuhku, kau tahu?! Berani-beraninya kau menodaiku saat aku sedang tidur?! Beritahu aku berapa kali kau melakukannya padaku?!"

Bukh. Bukh. Bukh.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu!"

"Bohong! Buktinya sudah jelas tapi kau masih berkelit juga? Ini, rasakan!"

Dia gila. Lelaki ini gila, kujamin itu. Harusnya aku yang sinting karena seseorang baru saja memicu traumaku untuk kembali kambuh, namun ternyata seseorang itu malah menghajarku secara membabi-buta dengan apa saja yang bisa ia raih, termasuk lampu belajar dari atas meja.

"Aku sudah menunjukkan _ituku_ padamu dan sekarang kau minta lebih? Hah! Langkahi dulu mayat Sehunku baru kau bisa bermimpi!"

"Cukup! Ini sakit sekali dan—"

"Cukup katamu? Ini belum apa-apa karena aku masih akan memukulimu lagi! Sehunku saja belum pernah menyentuhku tapi kau sudah menikmatiku sepuas-puasnya? Ah, Sehunku sudah pernah menciumku dua kali, tapi tidak lebih dari itu! Dasar kau Park Chanyeol mesum, belum apa-apa saja kau sudah berhasil menjamah tubuhku!"

"Kubilang hentikan dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Park Chanyeol-Park Chanyeol! Kenapa mata besarmu melotot seperti itu? Kau pikir aku takut? Park Chan—"

"Sebut nama itu lagi maka aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Mau memperkosaku lagi, hah? Kau ketagihan akan betapa nikmatnya tubuhku? Coba saja kalau berani! Perkosa aku maka Sehunku akan—"

"Kau pikir aku peduli pada Sehunmu itu?"

"Memang sudah seharusnya kau peduli! Aku adalah milik Sehunku yang paling berharga sehingga kau tak berhak menikmati badanku karena aku bukanlah hak-mu! Mengerti kau, Park Chanyeol? Ini, rasakan pukulanku!"

Bugh. Bugh. Bugh.

"Kubilang jangan panggil namaku sesuka hatimu!"

"Hah, mau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Memangnya apa bedanya kalau kupanggil kau dengan Liam atau Park Chanyeol?! Hanya karena kau pemuda blasteran dan tinggal di luar negeri bukan berarti kau harus malu mengakui kalau kau punya nama Korea!"

"Peringatan terakhir, Byun—berhenti atau aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu sampai kau tak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya—"

"Kau pikir bisa? Sehunku pasti tidak akan membiarkan—"

"Apa yang Sehunmu bisa lakukan kalau ternyata di sini aku memperkosa miliknya yang paling berharga sebanyak ribuan ronde tanpa ampun hingga lama-lama ia terbiasa dengan ukuran dan permainanku sampai-sampai saat ia kembali ke Korea nanti, ia akan melupakan Sehun-nya dan malah berbalik menjadi milikku? Bilang padaku apakah Sehun bisa mencegahku melakukan itu semua?!"

 **Ayah, aku sudah gila. Kalau aku tidak gila, mana mungkin mulutku bisa mengatakan kalimat memalukan itu dengan lancarnya?**

"Kalau aku berhasil membuatmu jadi milikku seutuhnya, apa yang Sehunmu itu bisa lakukan?" desisku dalam-dalam. "Bisakah ia mencegahku? Atau bisakah ia menghentikanku?"

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafasku yang memburu bercampur dengan mata Baekhyun yang tak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

" _Help_ —" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang lampu belajar, membiarkan benda itu jatuh berkelontangan di lantai yang dilapisi karpet bulu pink yang menurutku jelek sekali itu. Matanya menatapku penuh kengerian—padahal yang kulakukan hanyalah memelototinya dengan kedua rahang yang saling beradu kuat dan tangan yang mencengkeram tubuhnya erat-erat. Satu tanganku menahan pergelangannya yang tengah memegang lampu dan satu lagi melingkari pinggangnya agar membawa tubuh kecilnya itu menempel di tubuhku.

Sudah kubilang, aku gila.

"— _me. Help me! HELP ME_! _YEOREOBUN, HELP ME_!"

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar dan menjerit meminta pertolongan dari seluruh penghuni asrama.

* * *

"Ini semua hanya salah paham, _Officer_ Lukas!"

"Kekasihku benar, _Sir_. Liam tidak mungkin melakukan pemerkosaan dan aku berani bersumpah kalau cerita sesungguhnya bukan seperti itu," Mar menimpali kalimat Justin yang sejak setengah jam lalu berusaha menjelaskan kalau aku tidak bersalah sama sekali pada polisi berjanggut kemerahan bernama Lukas tersebut.

Dan aku? Hah, katakan terima kasih pada borgol yang mengikat kuat kedua pergelangan tanganku sehingga aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan terbaikku ke wajah Baekhyun yang duduk diantara Mar dan Justin dengan wajah sembab sambil terus sesunggukan itu.

Saat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah jeruji besi di sebelah kiri tempatku berdiam, dia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah seolah takut bertatapan denganku akan membunuhnya detik itu juga. _Well_ , itulah yang akan kulakukan di menit pertama nanti kalau aku terbebas dari kurungan sialan ini. Tunggu saja.

"Baekhyun tengah mabuk dan Liam tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mereka berciuman, pfft— _sorry, Sir_! Mar, kau saja yang menjelaskan, aku tidak bisa tidak menahan tawa kalau ingat yang tadi malam."

Oke, ingatkan aku juga untuk membunuh Justin setelah aku menghabisi Baekhyun. Lelaki yang katanya adalah sahabatku itu mati-matian menahan tawa hingga wajahnya memerah, seolah yang terjadi tadi malam adalah hiburan terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidup. Tentu saja! Memangnya ada yang lebih lucu ketimbang melihat sahabat _anti-gay-_ mu pingsan setelah dicium oleh seorang lelaki?

 _Officer_ Lukas berdehem kemudian mempersilahkan Mar untuk melanjutkan penjelasan mereka.

"Jadi, _Sir_ —Baekhyun mabuk berat dan Liam pingsan—kami membawa mereka berdua ke _dorm_ Baekhyun karena tempat itulah yang terdekat dari bar. Kami membaringkan Chanyeol sebentar di atas karpet dengan harapan ia akan sadar segera. Namun sayangnya, Baekhyun muntah dimana-mana, di tubuh Chanyeol juga sehingga pakaian mereka kotor semua. _Well_ , tadi malam benar-benar _hectic_ tapi serius, _Sir_ , tidak ada pemerkosaan yang terjadi di sini."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian akan menjelaskan pengakuan _Mr_. Byun tentang bagian belakangnya yang sakit?" cerca polisi tersebut dengan sorot mata curiga.

"Ah, itu?!" Mar terkekeh sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangannya. "Setelah mencium Liam dan membuatnya pingsan, Baekhyun berlarian di sekitar bar, menaiki meja, berjoget di atasnya dan tanpa sengaja terjatuh karena mejanya tak kuasa menahan tariannya yang begitu liar. Sudah pasti dari situlah Baekhyun mendapatkan rasa sakit di pantatnya."

"A-aku tidak mungkin melakukannya—" cicit Baekhyun sambil tertunduk. "Tidak, Sehunku pasti akan marah kalau tahu aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu, jadi itu tidak mungkin aku—"

"Kau melakukannya, _honey_. Kau bahkan melakukan _twerking_ sambil berteriak kalau Park Chanyeol adalah milikmu sekarang. Aku punya rekamannya di ponselku kalau kau mau lihat."

"Ti-tidak mungkin—"

"Bahkan setelah Mar selesai membersihkan kalian berdua dari muntahan, kau tak mau melepaskan Liam dan terus merengek sambil memegangi lengannya saat kami akan membawanya pergi dari kamarmu," tambah Justin. "Karena itulah kami pikir meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar adalah pilihan terbaik, _Sir_. _Well_ , meski kami tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ceritanya hingga mereka bisa terbangun dalam keadaan berpelukan dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran."

"Dan sahabat kami ini bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis, _Sir_. Aku bisa jamin memperkosa Baekhyun adalah hal paling mustahil yang dapat ia lakukan," jelas Mar.

"Tapi Chan—Liam mengancam akan benar-benar memperkosaku hingga aku hanya bisa mengingat ukuran dan permainannya sampai-sampai aku melupakan Sehunku dan berbalik menjadi miliknya! A-aku tak mau menjadi milik siapapun selain milik Sehunku! Aku milik Sehun sejak lahir dan sampai kapanpun! Aku tidak mau menjadi milik Chan-Liam!"

Justin sialan dan Mar terbahak tanpa ampun mendengar Baekhyun dan di dalam sel, aku mengutuki diriku sendiri atas ucapan bodoh yang tak seharusnya kukatakan itu. Dan yang lebih membuatku merasa terhina adalah fakta bahwa bukan diperkosa olehku-lah yang Baekhyun takutkan, tapi terpaksa menjadi milikku-lah yang ia tidak inginkan.

"Baekhyun _dear_ , Liam hanya mengancammu saja—dia tidak serius ingin merebutmu dari Sehun kesayanganmu itu."

"Dan apakah kau lupa tadi malam, _Kiddo_? Kau menyebut Liam sebagai Chanyeol-mu dan mengklaim dia hanya milikmu seorang. Bukankah itu namanya egois kalau kau menjadikan dia milikmu tapi kau tak mau menjadi miliknya?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya milik Sehunku dan cuma inginkan dia!"

Aku memutar mata malas ketika Baekhyun bersiap akan menangis hanya karena perkataan tak penting tentang milikku-miliknya itu.

 _Officer_ Lukas menarik nafas panjang sambil mengangguk berkali-kali. "Baiklah, sepertinya sudah jelas kalau ini semua memang sebuah kesalah-pahaman. _Officer_ Mallory, tolong keluarkan _Mr_. Liam dari sel dan jangan lupa untuk melepas borgolnya."

Polisi wanita bernama Mallory itu dengan sigap membukakan pintu jeruji sekaligus membebaskan kedua tanganku dari belenggu benda besi menyebalkan itu. Mata berkabut amarah milikku memandang sengit pada Baekhyun yang tengah menerima nasehat dari Lukas tentang lain kali jangan berprasangka buruk berlebihan, jangan berteriak histeris di sepanjang lorong yang pada akhirnya menarik perhatian penghuni _dorm_ yang lain, jangan membuat seseorang hampir dihakimi oleh orang banyak hanya karena kesalah-pahaman—dan semacamnya.

Bagiku, orang seperti Baekhyun bakalan sia-sia saja meski dinasehati sebanyak apapun. Sama seperti ketika aku tengah bersusah-payah mencoba melilitkan kain apa saja yang bisa kuraih untuk menutupi tubuhku—Baekhyun tetap tak mau mendengar penjelasanku dan terus memukuli badanku pakai lampu belajar yang ia dapatkan dari atas meja. Seolah belum puas, ia juga berlarian di sepanjang lorong sambil meneriakiku pemerkosa—tentu saja kalian bisa tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hingga aku kembali berakhir meringkuk di balik jeruji meski hanya selama beberapa jam, bukan?

Dua buah mobil patroli menjemputku ke _dorm_ Gottingen atas laporan seseorang dan membawaku pergi dengan sirinenya yang memekakkan telinga.

"Liam, _Sir_ —kami mohon maaf karena—"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara dan pastikan saja daftar di _police records_ -ku tidak bertambah panjang," tukasku dingin. "Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini membuatku sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan di masa depan."

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku dijebloskan ke penjara. Tapi mengingat bahwa alasan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini adalah gara-gara hal yang sama—maksudku pria _gay_ , kuasumsikan saja Baekhyun berasal dari golongan yang sama seperti si sialan Thomas—rasanya sungguh tidak adil.

"Tapi _Officer_ Lukas, Liam benar-benar mengancam akan mem—"

"Hei, kau!" Aku menghampiri Baekhyun dalam langkah panjang-panjang dan memotong kalimatnya sebelum ia selesai berbicara. Kerah bajunya kutarik hingga berdiri menghadapku dengan terpaksa.

"Aku tidak akan menuntutmu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, termasuk membuat sekujur tubuhku lebam dan mempermalukanku di depan umum, tapi—"

Bugh. Satu kali di pipi kanan.

Bugh. Satu kali di pipi kiri.

"Akh!"

"Liam!"

" _Liam, stop it_!"

"—biarkan aku memberimu hadiah."

 **Charlotte, aku pergi dari kantor polisi yang nyaris saja menjadi rumahku untuk bulan-bulan selanjutnya setelah menghadiahkan pukulan kuat terbaikku ke wajah Baekhyun hingga hidungnya mimisan hebat dan dia jatuh pingsan di pelukan Mar.**

* * *

Justin dan Mar sangat paham watakku.

Meski terkadang mereka menyebalkan dan suka menggodaku dengan berbagai macam hal, tapi mereka tahu ada batas tertentu di diriku yang tak bisa dilanggar oleh siapapun. Contohnya ketika aku sedang dalam keadaan luar biasa marah hingga ke tahap di mana aku tidak pergi ke kampus dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar—mereka akan mengirimiku pesan dan meletakkan makanan di depan pintu _flat_ -ku tanpa memaksa untuk bertemu.

 _"_ _Don't skip your meal."_

 _"_ _Don't be sick."_

 _"_ _Tell us if you need something."_

Hah!

Aku menutup aplikasi _chat_ yang memunculkan banyak sekali notifikasi dari mereka berdua. Sudah seminggu sejak aku menarik diri dari dunia luar dan berdiam di _flat_ seorang diri. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berbaring di ranjangku sambil menatap langit-langit kamar—sesekali menyeka airmata yang mendadak jatuh ketika rasa takut yang membuatku trauma berat itu kembali menyergapku tanpa ampun. Bukan lebam-lebam hasil karya Baekhyun di tubuhku yang membuatku sakit, tapi hatiku—hatiku yang tak pernah sembuh itulah yang mengantarkan sensasi menyiksa ke sekujur badanku hingga membuatku sulit memejamkan mata meski hanya sebentar.

Bagi orang lain, berdekatan dengan seorang _gay_ bukanlah masalah besar, tapi bagiku itu adalah sebuah musibah. Baekhyun sudah jelas seorang _gay_ , bukan? Dari caranya menyebut nama Sehun seperti menyebut nama dewa dan mengakui kalau mereka pernah berciuman dua kali—bagiku itu semua adalah bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menunjukkan orientasi seksual pria menyebalkan itu. Dia adalah penyuka lelaki dan telah berhasil membuat luka lama yang tak bisa sembuh di diriku itu semakin parah.

Tak ada yang mengerti, tak ada yang bisa paham apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu bagian mananya yang paling membuatku marah.

Ting.

Ponselku mendapatkan notifikasi _chat_ dari Justin lagi. Tanpa semangat, aku menggerakkan jari ke atas untuk membaca pesan yang ia kirimkan berturut-turut.

" _Dude, Halloween Party at 11u00 PM_."

 _"_ _Vermeylen's common room_."

 _"_ _Datanglah kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik._ _Aku, Mar dan yang lainnya akan berada di sana."_

 _"Kau sudah melewatkan Masquerade Party tadi malam, pastikan kau tidak melewatkan yang satu ini juga."_

 _"NB: Band kita harusnya tampil malam ini. Kalau kau tak ada, mungkin aku hanya akan pasrah sepanjang malam memakai kostum konyol yang Mar pilihkan dan membiarkan diriku sendiri mati dalam kebosanan."_

Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian melemparkan ponselku ke sudut ranjang. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga aku tak sadar hari ini pesta _Halloween_ tahunan yang biasanya selalu kutunggu-tunggu akan dilangsungkan. Sejak aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dulu, pesta ini adalah yang paling kusukai dari sekian banyak pesta yang ada. Entah kenapa—sepertinya kenangan masa kecilku saat merayakan _Halloween_ bersama keluarga adalah alasannya. Bayangan itu masih terbawa-bawa. Tentang bagaimana ayah Korea-ku mendandani putra tunggalnya ini dengan kostum yang selalu tampil beda hingga anak-anak sekitar tempat tinggal kami berdecak iri. Tentang bagaimana Charlotte membuatkan minuman berupa sirup merah pekat dan kami bertiga bersulang seolah-olah sedang minum darah manusia—semuanya begitu indah. Kami bertiga dulu pernah bahagia.

Tapi, lupakan. Tak ada yang pantas diingat dari sebuah keluarga yang hancur karena orang ketiga—terlebih lagi orang tak diundang itu ikut merusak mentalmu habis-habisan.

 _So, Home Vermeylen_ , huh?

Itu adalah nama _dorm_ yang letaknya di jalan Stalhof, berseberangan dengan _Home Gottingen_ tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Pesta ini biasanya melibatkan seluruh mahasiswa _Ghent University_ , baik yang tinggal di _dorm_ atau menyewa _flat_ pribadi—jadi bisa dipastikan kalau acaranya bakalan ramai sekali. Biasanya setelah melakukan _pre-drinks_ diiringi penampilan _band_ dan _trick or treat_ dengan berkunjung dari kamar ke kamar, acara akan dilanjutkan dengan pesta minuman sampai pagi di puluhan _bar_ yang berserakan di sekitar Overpoort yang tak jauh dari Stalhof.

Bukan dimana pestanya diadakan yang membuatku kesal. Tapi seseorang yang mungkin saja akan datang kesana-lah yang membuat emosiku kembali terusik. Dia mungkin akan datang, kan?

 _But, Liam—it's been a week_! Sudah seminggu kau tidak tersentuh oleh kehidupan luar dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk kembali menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa! Bukankah _band_ -mu sudah diminta jauh-jauh hari untuk mengisi acara? Apakah kau akan melewatkannya begitu saja dan mengecewakan banyak penggemar hanya karena Baekhyun?

Atau sebenarnya—

—apakah aku enggan pergi karena tak ingin bertemu Baekhyun di sana? Tapi kenapa? Apakah karena aku—merasa bersalah?

Bersalah karena telah memukul wajah mungil yang kulitnya mulus dan sangat terawat itu?

Ting.

Notifikasi lain datang, kali ini dari Mar.

" _Sudah seminggu Byun Baekhyun tidak terlihat di kampus._ _Kemungkinan besar dia sakit atau bahkan sudah kembali ke negaranya mungkin, entahlah. So, jangan enggan untuk datang ke pesta hanya karena tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, okkies_?"

Sialnya, kekasih Justin ini selalu bisa menebak pikiranku seolah otak kami terhubung oleh telepati yang kuat. Insting wanita—begitulah Justin sering menyebut kemampuan hebat yang dimiliki Mar tersebut. Tapi yang ia katakan malah membuat perasaanku semakin memburuk.

Apakah—aku terlalu berlebihan? Memukulnya dua kali sebagai balasan terhadap apa yang ia lakukan padaku—apakah itu termasuk berlebihan? Ah, tidak ada satu pria pun di muka bumi ini yang langsung jatuh sakit hanya karena wajahnya dipukul. Iya, kan?

Tepat pukul 10 malam, aku bangkit dari ranjang, mandi dan mulai berbenah diri untuk pergi ke pesta. Persetan dengan Baekhyun, yang penting hari ini aku akan bersenang-senang setelah mengisolasi diriku sendiri di _flat_ yang kini terlihat membosankan di mataku.

* * *

Kupikir rumor tentang Liam, gitaris Pavlove yang bisa memainkan drum layaknya seorang iblis, mahasiswa master jurusan musik yang digilai banyak orang—memperkosa Baekhyun, mahasiswa semester awal jurusan perfilman—tersebar di kalangan mahasiswa _Ghent University_ dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang dimana-mana.

Ternyata tidak seburuk itu.

Rumor memang tersebar, tapi begitu aku mengalungkan tali gitarku dan mulai memainkannya seperti orang gila—mereka semua melupakannya begitu saja.

Seperti biasa, namaku diteriakkan dimana-mana tapi itu tak membuat Justin, vokalis Pavlove menjadi iri hati. Dia malah meneriakkan lengkingan khas _rocker_ miliknya semakin kuat hingga menambah panasnya suasana—malam ini, Pavlove dengan kostum _Halloween_ tampil lebih _hot_ daripada _boyband_ manapun yang pernah ada di dunia.

Inilah hidupku—aku menikmati dengan sangat semua detik berharga yang kumiliki di atas panggung bersama _bandmate_ -ku.

Hingga saat penampilan terakhir kami usai dan aku akan turun dari panggung, mataku melihat sosoknya. Dia berada di meja bundar khusus yang disediakan untuk pengajar di _Ghent Uni_ dan matanya tak lepas dari aktivitasnya menatapku seperti orang lapar—dia bertepuk tangan pelan diiringi bibir bertindiknya yang tersungging miring. Kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau dia juga pasti akan datang dalam acara seperti ini?

Dia yang kumaksud adalah Thomas.

Perusak hidupku.

"Liam!" Aku tergagap dan berusaha menetralkan nafas. "Penampilanmu tadi mengagumkan sekali! Justin saja kalah kerennya dibanding dirimu. Mau jadi kekasih simpananku saja?"

Aku mencoba tersenyum padahal dadaku mulai terasa menyesakkan. Kubalas candaan Mar dengan reaksi seadanya dan mencoba untuk tidak melirik ke arah sana ketika teman-temanku menarikku untuk bergabung minum-minum di meja mereka.

Dia masih terus menatapku penuh damba—sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan saat Charlotte tidak ada.

Tak peduli seberapa kuat usahaku untuk tidak menghiraukan, tetap saja senyum penuh arti itu menggangguku sampai ke tulang. Aku sangat ingin menghajarnya—menuntutnya atas apa yang telah ia rusak dari hidupku. Aku juga ingin mengumumkan ke seluruh orang kalau _Mr_. Thomas, dosen muda yang mereka kagumi ternyata hanyalah seonggok sampah menjijikkan.

Tapi aku tak punya bukti.

Siapa yang akan percaya kalau dulu, Thomas yang masih berstatus mahasiswa _PhD_ mencoba mencabuli anak dibawah umur sepertiku dan mulai menghasut orang-orang terdekatku karena rencananya tak berhasil? Memangnya ada yang bakalan percaya kalau Thomas memaksaku memakai obat-obat terlarang itu hingga di tahap dimana aku akan mati tanpanya—dan akhirnya dia berhasil menjebloskanku ke pusat rehabilitasi selama bertahun-tahun.

Apakah ada yang percaya kalau di sana, Thomas akhirnya berhasil memperkosaku selama berkali-kali seakan aku adalah gigolonya? Aku mendamba sekaligus mengutuk obat sialan yang ia cekoki ke mulutku, sangat frustrasi hingga aku tak berdaya ketika dia mulai memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan tubuhku.

Tak ada yang percaya.

Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang bersuka-ria merayakan _Halloween_ dengan kostum mengerikan hasil karya terbaik mereka—aku seakan tersedot di duniaku sendiri. Bahkan minuman yang mereka sajikan di depanku tak lagi terlihat menggiurkan. Thomas tanpa Charlotte adalah ancaman terbesar dalam hidupku, dan ancaman itu berjarak kurang dari dua puluh meter di belakangku.

Tanpa sadar, aku mencoba meraih botol minuman keras di atas meja dengan tangan bergetar hebat. Tak ada yang tahu, karena semua orang di mejaku tampak asyik dengan cerita mereka sendiri. Nyaris saja botol itu terjatuh kalau bukan karena seseorang yang menangkapnya dengan sigap sebelum benda itu benar-benar terlepas dari peganganku dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan lilitan perban menutupi tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah duduk di kursi sebelahku, entah sejak kapan. Mumi aneh itu tidak bilang apapun. Ia meraih telapak tanganku dan meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya—ia kemudian pergi dengan kostum konyol yang membuatnya kesulitan berjalan itu.

Sebuah apel merah.

Apel.

 _Sagwa_.

Maaf?

Saat otak tumpulku terlalu lama mencerna kalau makna lain sebuah apel bagi orang Korea adalah permintaan maaf, aku tak mendapati mumi aneh itu dimana-mana. Aku bangkit dari kursiku, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling seperti orang bodoh.

Apakah itu kau, Byun Baekhyun?

Tapi kenapa? Apa maksudmu memberikan apel merah ini untukku? Ingin meminta maaf tapi terlalu pecundang untuk mengatakannya secara langsung? Dan kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang karena akhirnya melihat lelaki itu kembali di hadapanku? Apa karena aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya secara langsung?

Ketika aku nyaris dilanda frustrasi, ekor mataku sempat melihat Thomas tengah merangkul seseorang berkostum mumi keluar dari arena pesta melalui pintu depan.

Dan pria sialan itu sekilas melayangkan kerlingan penuh arti ke arahku. Dia adalah Thomas yang lebih licik dari rubah—aku tahu apa maksud dari kerling menjijikkan itu.

* * *

Tak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk mengetahui kalau diriku memang benar-benar sudah gila. Bahkan orang-orang yang kulewati saat berlari kesetanan di trotoar menuju parkiran akan setuju kalau lelaki yang berdandan seperti vampir yang sialnya adalah aku itu memang tepat sekali untuk mendapat julukan sinting.

Kegilaan selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah mencegat mobil merah milik Thomas yang akan keluar dari parkiran hingga dia mengerem mendadak dan membuatku nyaris tertabrak, memaksa seseorang yang ada di kursi penumpang untuk turun dan memecahkan jendala mobil itu dengan batu yang kuambil entah dari mana ketika tak ada satu pun yang beranjak keluar dari dalamnya.

Pekik ketakutan mengambang di udara, tapi kuabaikan. Begitu kacanya pecah, aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam, menekan sesuatu hingga pintunya terbuka dan menyeret si kostum mumi itu keluar hingga ia nyaris terjungkal ke jalanan.

"Liam! He-hentikan! Akh!"

Aku tahu kalau dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aneh, entah kenapa aku bisa tahu hal-hal semacam itu padahal untuk mengetahui kalau lenganku berdarah akibat tergores kaca mobil tadi saja aku tidak mampu.

"Park Chanyeol, hentikan kataku!"

Aku melepas cengkeramanku dari pergelangannya yang kelewat kurus itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Berterima-kasihlah pada kostum konyolmu itu, Byun, sehingga aku tak perlu melihat betapa merahnya wajahmu saat ini karena aku tahu kau pasti sedang marah padaku.

"Diam dan jangan banyak protes karena sadar atau tidak, aku sedang mencoba menyelamatkanmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Menyelamatkanku? Setelah memukul wajahku hingga aku pingsan dan tidak pergi ke kampus selama seminggu karena malu lebam di pipiku tak kunjung hilang, dan pada akhirnya aku terpaksa datang ke pesta dengan dandanan seperti ini padahal aku sudah berencana akan hadir sebagai _Miss Korea_ —setelah memecahkan kaca mobil dan memaksaku turun—kau bilang kau sedang mencoba menyelamatkanku?!"

Lilitan perban di wajahnya ternyata tak menahan Baekhyun untuk mengomeliku tanpa ampun.

"Coba sekarang katakan padaku kau sedang menyelamatkanku dari apa?"

"Dariku mungkin, Byun Baekhyun?"

" _Mr. Thom_?"

Aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh pada seseorang yang selalu datang tak diundang beberapa meter di dekat kami itu. Ia berjalan mendekat, membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya murka padaku menjadi tertunduk hormat seolah Thomas adalah sosok yang sangat ia kagumi.

" _Mr._ Thom, ini adalah salah paham! Maafkan saya—"

Thomas mengangkat sebelah tangannya hingga Baekhyun terdiam. "Jadi, ada yang mau memberitahuku kenapa vampir tampan ini rela memecahkan jendela mobilku dan membuat tangannya sendiri berdarah-darah, memaksa mahasiswa kesayanganku ini untuk turun dan membawanya tanpa izin—"

"Mahasiswa kesayangan?" Mataku memicing namun seketika aku kembali menyadari kebodohanku yang lain. Tentu saja—Thomas adalah dosen di jurusan perfilman dan sialnya Baekhyun adalah salah satu mahasiswa di sana.

"Ya, benar. Byun Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa kesayanganku yang rencananya malam ini akan kuajak berkunjung ke apartemenku untuk—"

"Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan di otak sampahmu itu, simpan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, sialan!" rutukku dengan tangan terkepal yang siap meninjunya kapan saja.

"Chanyeol! Jaga bicaramu!" Baekhyun membentakku kasar dan setelahnya ia meminta maaf pada Thomas yang sialnya malah membuat emosiku semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _Well, well_! Sepertinya _timing_ -nya belum tepat, Byun. Apakah vampir tampan ini kekasihmu? Kalau iya, dia benar-benar posesif ternyata."

"Dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Ah, begitukah?"

Thomas tertawa renyah tapi aku bisa merasakan ancaman di setiap nada tawanya itu. Ancaman yang tertuju padaku tapi melalui Baekhyun. Dia adalah si Licik Thomas—mudah bagiku untuk mengetahui apa yang maksud karena selama bertahun-tahun, aku jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

"Sepertinya rencana kita menonton dan membahas film yang kukatakan padamu beberapa hari lalu harus dibatalkan. Kita bisa menontonnya lain waktu saja, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, _Sir_! Aku tetap ikut! Bukankah Anda sudah berjanji akan menunjukkan film yang Anda buat dan rekam sendiri itu padaku? Aku penasaran tentang kelanjutan aktor pria yang berulang-kali mengalami overdosis, dikurung di pusat rehabilitasi, terlibat cinta terlarang—"

Tidak, Baekhyun. Jangan lanjutkan, kumohon.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Nak." Thomas menepuk pundak berlilit perban milik Baekhyun namun sialnya mata lelaki itu malah tertuju padaku. "Kupikir ini juga terlalu cepat untuk menunjukkan filmnya padamu—aku takut batinmu masih belum siap untuk menerimanya. Kau tahu, filmnya sangat mendebarkan sekaligus menggairahkan."

"Tapi, _Sir_ —" Baekhyun mulai merengek. "—aku juga ingin melihatnya segera, sebagai referensi untuk mengerjakan proyek yang _Miss_ Sofie berikan padaku minggu lalu—"

Thomas kembali tertawa. "Lain kali saja, aku janji. Lihat, vampir tampanmu ini tampaknya tak begitu suka kalau kau menghabiskan waktu denganku malam ini. Bagaimana kalau aku pulang saja sekarang dan kalian kembalilah ke pesta untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Tapi—"

"Ssst, tenanglah." Thomas meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan melaporkan vampirmu ini karena telah merusak mobilku. Pergilah dan aku akan menunjukkan filmnya padamu lain kali. Dan oh—selalu berhati-hati kemanapun kau pergi, Byun Baekhyun. Kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang menanti di depan sana, bukan?"

Thomas pun pergi mengendarai mobilnya dengan seringai kemenangan tercetak di wajah menjijikkannya itu.

Dia telah menang karena dia tahu apa kelemahanku. Rekaman itu—Thomas masih menyimpannya tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Gara-gara kau, Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana kalau _Mr._ Thomas berubah membenciku karena ulahmu tadi?! Bagaimana kalau dia memberiku nilai nol—"

"Sejak kapan dan sejauh apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku pelan seakan rohku tak lagi melekat di badan.

"Bukan urusanmu! Ah, aku tahu! Kau ingin balas dendam padaku, iya kan? Memangnya apel yang tadi kuberikan belum cukup? Baiklah, besok aku akan memberikanmu sekeranjang apel supaya kau memaafkanku atas kejadian waktu itu dan kau berhenti mencampuri hidupku—"

"KUBILANG SEJAK KAPAN DAN SEJAUH APA KAU MENGENAL SI BRENGSEK THOMAS, BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

Baekhyun tercekat hingga apapun yang ia coba katakan terhenti begitu saja di tenggorokan.

"Apa saja yang sudah ia katakan padamu?" Suaraku melembut meski mulai bergetar menahan emosi bercampur isakan. "Tidak, apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Chanyeol—"

"Apa ia telah menceritakan sesuatu tentangku padamu dan kau—" Aku menyeka airmata sialanku cepat-cepat, "—dan kau akan bersekongkol dengannya untuk menghancurkanku lagi dan—"

" _Mr_. Thom tidak melakukan apa-apa dan dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Hanya karena kau punya banyak fans yang meneriakimu saat bermain gitar tadi, bukan berarti semua orang yang ada di dunia ini harus mengenalmu!"

Kau salah, Byun. Thomas sangat mengenalku lebih dari apapun. Dia mengawasi semua hal yang berada di lingkaranku dan bisa menyingkirkan mereka kapan saja agar bisa membuatku jatuh dalam jebakannya lagi. Dia pasti pernah melihat kita berdua tengah bersama-sama dan karena itulah dia mendekatimu. Dia tidak ingin ada _gay_ lain yang berada di jarak kurang dari satu meter dariku—karena itu akan membuat posisinya terancam. Dia memang telah menikahi ibuku, tapi itu hanya demi status.

Karena yang sebenarnya ia inginkan adalah aku.

Byun, walau kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, tapi Thomas sudah terlanjur menganggapmu sebagai saingan yang harus ia singkirkan dengan segala cara. Jika aku yang ia cintai saja bisa dibuatnya menderita, tentu saja dia bisa membuat orang yang menghalangi rencananya lebih menderita dariku.

"Chanyeol, astaga—"

Aku menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang mencoba melihat lenganku lebih jelas. Darahnya mengalir kemana-mana, hingga ujung-ujung jariku ikut merah dan beberapa tetesnya bahkan jatuh ke tanah. Kekalutan menyerangku, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagian mananya yang membuatku paling frustrasi.

Baekhyun melepas perban mumi yang melilit kepala dan wajahnya kemudian membebat lukaku dengan ekspresi yang sukar kujelaskan. Di bawah penerangan lampu jalan, aku bisa melihat sedikit lebam tersisa di dekat pipinya—tampaknya pukulanku benar-benar kuat hingga bekasnya tak kunjung hilang meski sudah seminggu berlalu. Wajahnya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali kulihat. Hanya saja, kedua mata sipit itu tampak menyimpan secercah kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Segila itukah aku hingga tega menyakiti Baekhyun yang mungkin adalah milik seseorang yang sangat berharga itu?

"Apakah sakit sekali?"

Aku diam saja. Pun ketika dia mendekatkan lenganku ke mulutnya dan mulai meniup-niup sambil menggumamkan _cepat sembuh_ berulang kali, aku tetap diam.

"Baekhyun, maaf—"

"Eh? Park Chan—"

"Aku minta maaf dan tolong jangan berada di dekat Thomas untuk alasan apapun."

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku minta maaf dan kumohon turuti perkataanku kali ini."

Charlotte, untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendapat ketenangan dengan memeluk seorang mumi mungil yang awalnya berontak namun pada akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan membalas pelukanku dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya di pinggangku. Di luar dugaan, aku tidak merasakan sensasi menjijikkan yang biasanya selalu muncul tiap kali berdekatan dengan pria mungil sepertinya. Malah di udara luar yang sedingin ini, aku merasa tubuhnya sangat hangat hingga hati penuh lukaku ikut menghangat karenanya. Nafasku yang tadi memburu kini perlahan normal kembali dan emosiku yang tersulut karena Thomas akhirnya reda.

"Park Chanyeol—"

Aku bahkan tak lagi marah ketika nama sialan itu ia panggil untuk menyebutku.

"Hm?" Aku sedikit tak rela ketika Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanku. Dia menatapku sebentar dan lagi-lagi hatiku bergetar sakit ketika melihat lebam di wajahnya yang merupakan hasil karyaku itu.

Plak.

"Mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, heh?"

 _Mum_ , Baekhyun menamparku keras sekali seolah ingin menyadarkanku dari fatamorgana menyesatkan ini.

"Berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku adalah milik Sehunku seutuhnya dan kau tak berhak menyentuhku sesuka hatimu! Dasar mesum!"

Untuk pertama kalinya juga aku merasa penasaran akan sosok Sehun dan sangat ingin mengetahui sehebat apa pria itu hingga membuat Baekhyun berubah seposesif itu ketika menyebut namanya.

"Walau aku sudah memberimu apel dan kau sudah meminta maaf padaku, tapi kita tetap musuh! Kita tetap musuh sampai kapanpun, Park Chanyeol alias Liam sialan! Ingat itu! Mu-Suh-Be-Sar!"

Aku mencoba tersenyum entah karena betapa menggemaskannya dia ketika sedang murka atau karena sedang menertawai perubahan signifikan yang kualami hanya dalam satu malam.

"Aku pergi dan jangan coba-coba mengikutiku!" Baekhyun berbalik dengan kostum kebanggannya, tapi setelah lima langkah, ia berhenti dan menghadapku lagi. "Kubilang jangan ikuti aku! Awas saja kalau kau berpindah dari tempatmu itu!"

Masih terdengar omelannya ketika dia benar-benar melangkah pergi. Awalnya yang kulakukan hanyalah mendesah pasrah dan berniat pulang, namun ketika kulihat mobil merah yang terlihat familiar itu entah sejak kapan berada di ujung jalan—sesuatu bangkit dari dalam diriku.

Thomas tidak benar-benar meninggalkan kami. Ia hanya berpura-pura pergi, tapi kemudian mengendarai mobilnya pelan-pelan lalu berhenti untuk mengawasi kami dari kejauhan. Aku menyeringai—membayangkan seseorang di dalamnya tengah berjuang menahan rasa cemburu karena sudah pasti ia melihat semuanya ketika aku memeluk Baekhyun tadi.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

Sesuatu yang bangkit itu bernama rasa ingin melindungi.

"Jangan ikuti aku, bodoh!"

Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku bisa berubah ingin melindungi Baekhyun karena aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, tanganku masih sakit! Bisakah kau meniupnya dan membacakan mantera itu hingga ia sembuh?"

"Jangan ikuti aku, Park dungu! Berhenti disitu kataku! Jaga jarak tiga meter di belakangku!"

"Tapi ini sakit sekali!"

"Kita musuh besar, ingat?! Berhenti mengikutiku kubilang!"

Baekhyun melempariku pakai kerikil yang ia pungut, menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejekku lalu berlari kecil ketika memasuki area asramanya. Kakiku yang mengejarnya tanpa tenaga akhirnya berhenti. Aku menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum sinis ketika melihat mobil Thomas dari kejauhan sana akhirnya tak tampak lagi. Setelah memastikan Thomas benar-benar menghilang dengan mobilnya yang melaju kencang dan Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam pintu otomatis yang berada di lantai dasar asramanya, aku akhirnya pergi dari sana. Kembali tempat pesta yang tengah berlangsung di Vermeylen—bukan untuk melanjutkan keasyikanku yang tertunda, tapi untuk mengambil kembali apel merah dari Baekhyun yang syukurnya masih berada di atas meja sama seperti terakhir kali kutinggalkan.

Setelahnya, aku pulang. Kuabaikan ajakan teman-temanku untuk melanjutkan pesta di bar lain karena aku lebih memilih berbaring di ranjangku sambil memandangi tanganku yang masih berbalutkan perban mumi Baekhyun di sana. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku tersenyum meski jantungku tetap berdebar sakit tiap mengingat kehadiran Thomas tadi di tempat pesta. Namun, seperti perban yang melindungi lukaku dari luar, aku merasakan perban tak kasat mata lainnya yang mulai membalut lukaku dari dalam.

Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti akan apa yang tengah terjadi dalam hidupku.

 ** _Hey Dad_ , hari ini aneh sekali, kau tahu? Kami bertengkar dan tidak bisa kuketahui apakah kami sudah berbaikan atau belum. Maksudku dengan pria bermarga Byun yang berasal dari negara kelahiranmu, Korea. Apakah di hari-hari selanjutnya antara aku dan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja? Tidak. Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja dengan Thomas yang sekarang mulai menaruh perhatian padanya?**

* * *

Spain, 27th of January 2019.


End file.
